My Darling, MyDragonBall?
by Hisoka-san-Misuki-chan
Summary: What happens when two normal girls stumble across the dragonballs & is accidentally placed in the world of DBZ? Lots & lots of comedic chaos! What will they do when they get there & how will they get back home? You'll have to read and find out. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer The authors Brittany and Misty do not own Dragonball Z or its characters with the exception of Hisoka and Misuki. Which are of original design and have no connections beyond this story to DBZ.

My Darling, My…DragonBall?

Chapter I

It was just a normal day for the two…wait a minute. For these two girls, it was _never_ normal. It was always weird, but today was abnormally strange unlike any other bygone day. This day carried a new wind that melted an unshakable feeling in their bones that said, "Today is going to be different."

The air was humid with the smell of cut grass in the cool zephyr. Our two girls, Brittany and Misty, were taking a stroll down to the pond in the subdivision neighboring Brittany's. They had been drowning the silence with idol chat of the four M's: music, movies, manga, and men. After being hit by parked cars, attacked by run-away lawn mowers, and rabid squirrels perched upon limbs chucking nuts, they made it to the pond. The flowing, blonde haired girl, Misty, approached the bank only to find herself slowly being sucked into the mud. "Oh my God! Bri-Bri, help! I'm being eaten!" Brittany, the wavy chestnut haired girl picked up her partly consumed comrade and set her on the grass. "Thanks! I thought my school clothes were gonna be muddy."

Both rested on the pier watching the fish jump and the world drift by. Finally, Misty's attention was captured by a black briefcase floating to the center. "Hey? What's that black thing out there?" she asked.

"I dunno," Brittany answered.

"Should we get it?"

"No."

"Are we going to?"

"Yes." With that decided, Brittany found a stick to attempt to pull it to the bank.

"Wait." Misty pulls out her belt and ties two sticks together making it long enough to reach. Upon bringing it to shore, Misty questioned their options. "Should we open it?"

"Probably not."

"Are we?"

"You bet."

"I wonder what's in it. Maybe a dead body?"

"Cool!"

"I was joking! There's no way a body could fit in that. Hmm…it's locked. How are we gonna open it?"

"I can pick the lock." Brittany said emphatically as she pulled a bobby pin from her thick hair. She deftly opened the lock to find the most awesome articles _ever_.

"O my gosh! They're replicas of…of dragon balls!" Misty picked one up and gently tossed it above her head.

"I don't think we should be playing with those. I can't help but feel a dark omen lingering among the trees."

"Oh, come on. They're not real." Misty set the dragon ball in its former place and turned her back to the glinting orbs. "It's not like if I say, 'Shenron, I summon thee!' he's going to appear." Just then, the sky grew as black as space itself.

"Misty!" Brittany tried desperately to grasp her friend's focus.

"And it's not like Shenron is behind you waiting to grant my wish." In fact, Shenron was ready to speak his signature line, but arched one eyebrow and stared conspiringly at the oblivious blonde.

"Misty, I don't think…"

"_Also_, if I was to say something crazy such as, 'I wish we were in the world of DragonBall Z,' then Shenron…"

"Your wish has been granted!" Shenron announced quite amused. He flung both girls into an inter-dimensional chasm where they free-fell through the opaque portal.

"This is all _your_ fault !" Misty pointed and yelled at Brittany.

"How is this all my fault? It's not like I didn't try to say, 'Hey! Don't do that! Shenron is hovering right behind you!'" Brittany defended herself.

"You could have grabbed my arm or…" SPLASH! Before her statement was complete, Misty was plunged into a pond. Brittany, on the other hand, was halted by a tree. "Bri-Bri, are you okay?"

"Other than the fact that I left my stomach somewhere in that portal, I'm peachy." The psycho blonde now swam to shore to help her snagged buddy. Upon crawling to land, she noticed a change in attire pertaining to them both.

"Bri, your skirt's over your head."

"I'm not wearing a bloody skirt!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm…what the! Holy shit!" Looking around, Brittany saw a group of boys, none any older than twelve, staring at her with mouths gaped. Misty was now wearing a blue halter top that came up to her stomach with extremely short shorts. Adorning her feet were knee-high boots the same style as Goku's. She observed her friend's predicament and rushed to rescue her by jumping in the air and slamming her fist on the ground. This made the earth quake scaring the kids away and jolting Brittany from the tree.

Brittany, on the other hand, was dressed in pink tank top with a baby blue micro-mini skirt and high-heels with straps that curve around the calf. "This is definitely a '10' on my 'Bad thing' 'o' meter. How are we ever going to get home! More importantly, how are we going to get back into our regular clothes! Somebody, anybody, we need help! Misty panicked. Brittany reared her hand and thumped it across her psychotic pal's face in hopes of calming her down.

"Get a grip and relax. We will get through this. We just have to ponder," Brittany suggested.

"Well, we're in the world of DragonBall Z and one of the greatest scientists just happens to reside at the Capsule Corps. Maybe she could whip-up some sort of machine that can transport us home."

"It's worth a try, but where would Capsule Corps. Be?"

"Anybody in Satan City will know. We shall ask an officer to escort us."

"Or we could walk down the road." Brittany pointed to the top of the Capsule Corps. Building.

"That might just be crazy enough to work…Hey! I have an idea. We should temporarily change our names so we'll blend a little better."

"Fine with me. Instead of "Brittany", I am now Hisoka."

"Wahoo! I am now Misuki." In spite of their hopeless scenario, both girls were exited about what awaited them just down the road. Little did they know, it was merely the start of a zany, comedy-filled adventure that will lead them from mischief all the way to danger.


	2. Chapter 2

The anxious girls walked toward the Capsule Corps. Building with much on their minds.

"Hisoka," Misuki began, "do you realize what's gonna happen?"

"What do you mean?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"With us being here, we're gonna meet our heroes. We're about to meet Vegeta!"

"And Trunks!"

"And Goku!"

"And TRUNKS!"

"You already said Trunks."

" I know I just really like Trunks." Hisoka grinned like a cat in an empty canary cage, but Misuki just laughed and shook her head. Upon reaching their destination, Hisoka rang the doorbell anxiously. The face behind the door was a chibi version of Bulma. She looked up into Misuki and Hisoka's eyes with the sparkle of youth and its pure innocence. The two girls were about to speak when little Bra shouted.

"Momma! Trunks is being followed by a couple of hookers…AGAIN!" She squeled. Both venturers fell over in shock and embarrassment.

"Where the _hell _did you learn that language young lady!" Bulma scolded.

"From Daddy."

"I guess your father and I will have to have a talk later. Now to deal with these..." Bulma stopped her sentence cold when she saw the two teenagers on the ground. "Wow, they start younger every year."

"We're not hookers!" Misuki yelled ferociously.

"OH! I'm terribly sorry. It's just that girls in you style of outfits, hair, etc. constantly follow my son and even my husband home more often than not. How can I help you girls? Ah! Where are my manners? My name is…"

"Bulma! We know who _you_ are." Misuki's ditzy smile was replace with an expression of agony from Hisoka elbowing her in the rib.

" Yeah, uh…you're uh…the heiress of Capsule Corps. _Everybody_ knows who you are," Hisoka covered. "My name's Hisoka. Actually it's Brittany, but I like 'Hisoka' better."

"And I'm Misuki," she gasped in pain, "but my real name is Misty."

"It's nice to meet you, come on in," Bulma invited. Hisoka, followed by Misuki, entered and sat properly on the couch (especially Hisoka). "Now, what is it I can help you with?"

"Okay, so here's the scoop," Misuki began. "Hisoka and I are from another time and place.

"We're from a third dimensional plainin the near future," Hisoka added. Bulma stared with one eyebrow cocked. Hisoka then gave details from the suitcase all the way to the walk up the road. Bulma now stared with _two_ arched eyebrows.

"Let me get this straight: She (pointing to Misuki) made a wish on dragonballs she thought were fake and it brought you here with _different_ clothes?" Bulma questioned. Both girls nodded and Hisoka grumbled something about 'who in their right mind would where a skirt this short'. "Hold on." She then picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello, 911? I've got two crazy…hmph…hmuf! Hmm!" Hisoka and Misuki pounced on Bulma to hang up the phone. As they struggle, Misuki tried to reassure Bulma.

"You have to believe us! You can test our integrity. We don't lie. You have to help us, so we can go home. Please!" Misuki pleaded. Finally, the struggle ceased and all three ladies gained their composure.

" You say you're honest, so I'll test you. Vegeta!" she called.

"What do you want! I'm busy!" He growled.

"Do you think you can drag you ass from those weights for five minutes!"

"NO!"

"Fine! Don't expect any _nookie _tonight!" Bulma waited, but the silence was all that reached her ears. She turned crimson, then hollered, "Alright, No dinner then!"

"No chicken teriyaki!" Vegeta's voice rang.

"Nope!" He now peaked his spiky head around the corner with glaring eyes.

"You can't possibly mean that."

"Try me," Bulma challenged. Vegeta growled irritably then strutted across the room in just a pair of spandex shorts. Hisoka and Misuki were practically drooling at the sight of the Saiyan Prince's sweat dripping muscles and half-naked body.

"Fine! What do you want of me?" He asked ignoring the oggling girls on the couch.

"Ask these two ladies their story, peer into their soul, and tell me if they are lying." Without question, he obeyed and stared into Hisoka's eyes as she stuttered the whole tale. When she finished, Vegeta turned to his wife. "Well?"

"They're telling the truth. Can I go now?" Bulma just stared as her right eye twitched slightly.

"Fine. If you want to bury you nose in those damn weights instead of being _my husband, _then go right ahead!"

"For god's sake! What do you want from me, woman? I did what you wanted."

"I have a bone to pick with you about our little _princess. _Also, I just need you." Bulma spoke sweeter by the last sentence as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay, What do you want, you blue-haired weasel?"

"I need you to take Bra somewhere and spend time with her while I work on the solution to these two kids' predicament." She fluttered her lashes seductively at Vegeta.

He just shook his head and said, "Tsk, Tsk. All that…mumble, mumble…to take Bra…mumble." Just then, Bra went running through the room and out the front door with a cell phone. Trunks soon followed her.

"My brother said that he could get more action from an inflatable doll," Bra giggled.

"BRA! Gimme my phone! What are you tellin' my girlfriend! You lil' brat!" Trunks spouted.

"He also said that he's seen more melons at a vegetable stand."

"Damn it, Bra! You're gonna get me in trouble! And I never said such things!" Trunks finally caught his little sibling and took the phone. "H…Hel-hello?"

"BLAH-BLAH. How could you!BLAH, BLAH, BLAH...arrogant asshole! BLAH-BLAH...It's over!" The voice on the other end screamed. Trunks didn't even blink or anything. He just turned the phone off and face Bra with a blank expression.

" You know what? You can say good-bye to your stuffed animals, because…I'M GONNA BURN EVERY SINGLE ONE!" Trunks flew up the stairs with amazing speed.

"DADDY!" Bra panicked. In less that a blink of an eye, Vegeta beat his son to the top and caught him by the collar. Trunks allowed a bag to escape his throat from the force of Vegeta's yank.

"And you mother says _I _have a hot temper. You need to control yourself, or, better yet your hormones," Vegeta scolded.

"But, Dad, that was the most popular, available girl in Satan City," Trunks argued. " And Bra just _ended_ my relationship with her."

"She was a bitch anyway. All she wanted you for was to make her look better and touse you as a pack mule. Besides, when she wasn't bitching to you she was bitching about you." He now set Trunks on the floor.

"But…oh, forget it."

"Any way, after you take a look at what's on the couch and a little training you'll forget about… uh, whoever she was."

"Dad, I'm not in a training…wait! What did you say about the couch?"

"Take a look for yourself." Vegeta motioned toward the couch. The lavender-haired Saiyan took in the nearly impossible sight ofthe brunette and blonde beauties whispering in each other's ear.

"Holy shit! What did you do? If God calls, you better tell him his angels are in the livin' room.!"

"Like I said, control you hormones." Trunks turned to his dad with anime tears and a bright smile.

"You know that's gonna be hard. Hot damn! One of 'em has brown hair. You know I have a brunette fetish." Vegeta irritably konked Trunks on the head and walked away dragging his unconscious son behind.

"On second thought, I'll let you cool down first." He threw his son on his bed and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

It had only been a few days, but to Bulma it felt like a few months. She hadn't made any progress in finding a solution to Hisoka and Misuki's predicament. Speaking of the two, they had already made themselves at home lounging, carrying their weight, by cleaning, in return for shelter, and constantly 'observing' Vegeta and Trunks' training habits. As a matter of fact, they were in the middle of doing so when a shrill yell and crash echoed through all of Capsule Corps. All four rushed to see what had happened.

"Bulma, honey, you all right," Vegeta called worriedly. Bulma trotted out with a wide grin.

"Oh, I'm fine," she responded.

"Then what was that crash?" Misuki asked.

"That was just my fifty-pound proto-type."

"Did you drop it?" Hisoka continued the interrogation.

"Uh…Yeah, let's go with that!" she disappeared behind the door to continue her work.

"Wanna see me make her mad?" Vegeta questioned with a diabolical grin. The two girls stared with fearful eyes.

"If you go in there to agitate her, you won't walk out alive," Misuki protested.

"I'll be fine." He turned away to the door and stepped in. Misuki pressed her ear to the wall as Hisoka, in her curiosity, squished her shorter comrade.

"HI…Hisoka…can't breathe. Need…oxy-gen."

"Oh! Sorry, Misuki," Hisoka apologized. Not even a minute later Bulma could be heard in less than a tirade, but more than a raised voice.

"What do you mean 'another way'?" She fussed.

"I mean that if they came here by the dragonballs then they can leave by the dragonballs," Vegeta clarified.

"You mean that you knew that it was within Shenron's power to carry out the task and instead of telling me, you watched me suffer all week?"

"Yes." Vegeta smirked as his wife gave him the dagger eyes.

"GET OUT! Damn you, Vegeta! Out!" Random tools could be spotted flying as Vegeta scurried out of the lab bellowing with great amusement. The door slammed while he fell to the floor laughing. The girls were terrified some what by all the commotion the prince had caused. Trunks was merely leaning against the wall unfazed by it all. He approached the guests and put his arms around each's shoulder.

"You'll get used to it. Try not to fret. My dad can smell fear," he teased. Before he walked away, he took a slight whiff of Hisoka's hair. He turned on his heel with anime tears, saying to himself, "Control yourself, Trunks. Remember. Brunette fetish. Just keep calm." In all the raucous neither girl noticed his actions, but listened to Vegeta's talk of a dragonball hunt instead.

"You mean we'll get to go on an actual search for dragonballs ?" Misuki chirped with sparkly eyes. "I've always wanted to hunt dragonballs with the Z warriors!"

"I can't believe it either, Misuki," Hisoka chimed with her friend. "We get to go places…with hot guys!" Various 'eek' noises could now be heard.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Pretty much."

"Heh! Me, too!" They both laughed as they strolled to the living room. Vegeta had long left the hallway to eat and was currently swallowing half of a sandwich plus a bag of chips. Misuki only stared secretly plotting something evil.

"Hisoka, watch this." Hisoka pulled a seat to observe as Misuki approached Vegeta, who was now guzzling a soda. She looked at his chest as she poked his pectoral muscle spontaneously causing it to twitch.

"Can I help you? Why the hell are you poking my chest?" Vegeta asked frustratedly.

"Your muscles are huge. Um…can i…uh…grope you?" Misuki asked bashfully.

"What!"

"You know. Can I feel your muscles?"

"Why!"

"Because guys back home don't have big muscles like yours."

"Really?" The prince smiled devilishly. "I suppose you can." He flexed his biceps, but the vixen went straight for his chest, feeling his chiseled pecks and abs. His eyes widened in surprise at the awkward motions. Then, he suddenly felt a hand grab his butt and squeeze. Vegeta whipped around with a bewildered expression on his face. Misuki looked into his back eyes with a look of adorable innocence.

"It wasn't me," she responded to his unasked question. "It was him!" She accused a random pedestrian walking down the street. Misuki tackled him from the window and beat him senseless screaming "pervert". Vegeta only looked around suspiciously.

"Heh! I've still got it." He nodded his head in satisfaction. Bulma, now calm, walked by never removing her eyes from the book that she was reading and tapped him on the butt.

"You never lost it," she stated.

"What is this fascination with my ASS?" He shouted. Vegeta then gazed around to make sure no one was watching and gave his own butt a squeeze. Goku, who had just popped in, who was utterly oblivious to this point made himself known.

He asked, "What's wrong, Vegeta? You got an itch?"

"Kakarot! Where'd the hell'd you come from!"

"Bulma let me in." 

"What are you doing here? I told Bulma to _take out_ the _trash_, not let it in."

"Oh, you're such a comedian, Vegeta. Careful, that joke's as old as you are. Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha! Anyway, I came, because I'm bored and wanted a sparring partner."

"I'm sorry, Kakarot, but I'm gonna be busy for a while." Goku stared with his puzzeled expression and asked life's most mysterious question.

"Why?"

"If I told you, then I would have to kill ya." Vegeta smirked out of amusement of Goku's confusion.

"Oh well, I guess I'll be seein' ya around. Take care, Vegeta." Goku finally gave and let himself out the open, kitchen window. The not-surprised Vegeta gave a single wave and shook his head. He had a feeling that Goku was going to play a vital role in the dragonball hunt. As he turned to leave the kitchen, Goku's fading scent grew curiously stronger. He turned his nose to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Someone's coming." He whispered to himself as his right eyebrow twitched. "Someone from the Son family. I had better start searching for the dragon radar. Damn! As much as we lose it, Bulma needs to make a dragon radar RADAR!" Vegeta passed Trunks on his way upstairs. "Answer the door, boy," Vegeta ordered.

"But, the doorbell hasn't even rang!" Trunks stated.

"It will. Heed my word it will and bad things will happen when it does." Trunks shrugged and waited on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"SS Super Stud Goten"

An incurably bored Goten struts absentmindedly to the doors of Capsule Corps. He rings the doorbell as he simultaneously flicks his fingers through his long jet-black hair. Goten stands calmly with his arms braced across his muscular chest, thoughtfully staring into the cameras above his head as Trunks answers the door.

"Wow! Dad was...er…Hey, Goten! What are you doing here?"

"I just dropped by to say hello, so…er…hello. So what's up?"

"Nothing," Trunks said boredly, "Come in."

"Nothing ever happens anymore," Goten stated, "Man am I bored, I think I've reached a _whole _new level of boredom."

"What's wrong, tired of getting slapped," Trunks laughed, " And I wouldn't say _nothing_ ever happens," Trunks finished quizzically smirking sardonically.

"I don't care what you say," Goten stated, "Since Buu has been dead everything's been a bore. Where are all the bad guys! You can't tell me in the whole-wide universe there isn't someone plotting to destroy Earth! There's gotta be somebody that needs some killin'!"

"Probably. And I wouldn't say _everything_," Trunks stated once again smiling sardonically.

"Why do you keep doing that!"

"Why do I keep doing _what_?" Trunks questioned, smile still in place.

"Doing that! Smiling _evilly_ and saying 'I wouldn't say everything' and 'I wouldn't say nothing ever happens'!" Goten said suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean. Have a drink," Trunks stated as he sat down on the couch and shoved a soda can in Goten's face.

"_Ohhh-kay_, whatever," Goten mused excepting the drink, "So, what have _you_ been doing?"

"Nothing much."

"Here you were just talking of things happening and you've done nothing!"

"Yeah, whatever, what have you been up to?"

"Like I said earlier, nothing, what do _you_ want to do?" 

"I don't know, what do _you_ want to do?"

Goten was just about to once again question Trunks about what they were going to do, when he noticed a hot brunette and a fiery blonde bombshell walking past the doorway.

"Hey guys," Hisoka and Misuki chimed happily.

"Holy--…er…What the..." Goten started, but then sobered from the surprise and said, "I take it I just met 'I wouldn't say _everything_' and 'I wouldn't say nothing'!" Then Goten exclaimed, "I know what I'm gonna do!" 

"Heh," Trunks laughed.

"Dude, two beautiful girls living in the same house as you, who aren't related to you!" Goten erupted, "SCORE!"

"Not really," Trunks said _pretending_ to be almost bored with the subject.

"How do you do it, Trunks?"

"_Do_ what?"

"Dude, you're like a babe magnet or something," Goten announced, "How do you do it?"

"I didn't do anything, they came here."

"That's what I mean."

"They didn't come here for me, you idiot, they're lost."

"OH! You mean like 'I'm a little lost puppy, take me home'." 

"NO! They are really lost!"

"Really? But don't you have a brunette…"

"Hey, Let's not get into that!"

"Okay! Whatever. Then do you mind if I?"

"Go…" Trunks started, but Goten was already out the door,"ahead. Heh heh heh."

Trunks strutted out the doorway and passed the kitchen, but just as he was going to walk past he stopped and still staring ahead called to his dad.

"Goten's about to get the crap beat out of him."

Vegeta sat down his half-eaten bowl of Lucky Charms-Apple Jacks combination and strolled quietly out of the kitchen falling in step with his son.

"I've got bets on Goten," Vegeta boasted.

"Well, I've got bets that Hisoka and Misuki kick the living daylights out of him!"

"What makes you think a couple of girls could take down a warrior?"

"Look at mom."

"DAMN IT, BULMA!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing, I just felt like saying it."

"Well, I love you, too. Jackass."

Trunks and Vegeta arrived in the doorway and stared starkly upon the unfolding scene.

"So where are you girls from," Goten questioned.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Misuki said still playing the Soul Caliber II game.

"Try me," Goten boasted, "I've fought intergalactic battles involving super strong, pink monsters."

"No, you didn't, you and Trunks we're knocked out by Vegeta," Hisoka put in.

"How did you know that!" Goten, Trunks and Vegeta screamed as Misuki simultaneously yelled, "Hisoka!"

"I know a lot of things. YES! The victory is _mine_!" Hisoka spouted as she killed off the character of the unsuspecting Misuki who was currently still staring at her.

"How did you know that?" Goten questioned.

"We're from the 3rd dimension of America," Hisoka stated calmly as she stood up and walked across the room to the window.

"Hey! That's cheating," Misuki bellowed finally realizing they weren't playing the game anymore.

"She killed you off like five minutes ago. And I can believe that's where you're from and _how did you know_ _that Vegeta knocked us out_?"

"Like I said earlier, I know a lot of things ask King "Where-do-I-put-it" over there. I know you didn't just read my mind to make sure that our story was correct." 

"What the! How did you know that I…how did you know about _that_?"

"Well, where we are from there is a 'special looking glass' called a 'T.V' that portrays scenes from your battles and such," Misuki interrupted before another word could be said.

"How can you believe us?" Hisoka questioned turning from the window, "How? I barely believe myself!" 

"Stranger things have happened and I can believe you, because you have country accents."

"Oh no, he did not just say that," Hisoka stated to Misuki before turning to Goten, "You did not just say that?"

"I _believe_ he did," Misuki said amusedly thinking 'boy, he's gonna get it'.

"That's a good one! Pftt…country accents." She said as she walked over to where Vegeta and Trunks were standing. Goten in turn continued his flirtation with Misuki.

"So, what's your name," Goten questioned, "Misty, but I'm temporarily called by the name 'Misuki'. OH! And that's Brittany, but just call her 'Hisoka'!"

"Well, It seems you already know me," Goten boasted while stretching to flew his muscles.

"Yep!"

"Well, I must say, You've been eating your Campbell's soup, because you're looking 'Umm' 'Umm' good!"

"Hisoka!" Misuki screamed.

Vegeta and Trunks stared on anticipatingly awaiting the massacre of Goten.

"What?" Hisoka answered.

"If I'm not back in a couple of hours, be _really, really_ happy for me, okay?" Misuki answered as Goten and herself strode out with his arm around her.

Vegeta and Trunks just stared on blankly.

"What…happened?" Trunks said before Vegeta asked, "I thought he was gonna get beat down!" 

"What are you talking about? Goten is good looking," Hisoka mused, " What I want to know is why Misuki always gets the guy. DAMN YOU BROWN HAIR!"

"I like your brown hair," Trunks put in.

There's gotta be somebody that needs some killin'- this is a line from the movie Major Payne with Damon Wayans (If you haven't seen it, watch it. It's very funny).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Training?

"What are you talking about? Goten is good looking," Hisoka mused, " What I want to know is why Misuki always gets the guy. DAMN YOU BROWN HAIR!"

"I like your brown hair," Trunks put in.

"Yeah, right," Hisoka said, "once again Misuki goes out while I stay home. I'm gonna go play some video games. DAMN HAIR!"

"I still don't see why you're complaining. I LIKE YOUR BROWN HAIR," Trunks said as he flipped her hair with his hand.

"Alright, so _you_ like brown hair. Where does that get me if someone who is not interested likes my hair? Huh?"

"Who says I'm…"

"La la la la la, Not listening, besides I think I'll go train," Hisoka said turning away.

"TRAIN?" They questioned with a look of amusement, "What are you crazy?"

"You might be surprised," Hisoka said tauntingly, "Anyone want to spar?"

"I don't have time to spar with weaklings," Vegeta mocked.

"Go ahead, Flee in te-roar (terror)," Hisoka mocked right back.

"You want it little girly, you got it!"

"Easy, Dad." Trunks said.

"Yeah, easy, we don't want you having a heart attack on us…_Old man_."

"Why I…grumble…grumble…. are to…grumble...grumble…I'm gonna kick your…grumble…grumble."

"But first," Hisoka announced, " I need different clothes!"

The tall Hisoka arrived in the training room minutes later sporting one of Trunks' Gi.

"Well, it doesn't quite fit, but okay," Hisoka said tugging nervously at the tight top part of the shirt.

"Alright, come on already!" Vegeta said impatiently, "If you want me to go easy on you, you'll hurry up!"

Hisoka stood still, not moving from her spot. She just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta, impatiently wanting to get it over with, charged a fully prepared Hisoka, who in turn grabbed his arm, flipped him over her back and, still holding his arm, placed her foot in the middle of his chest.

"HOLY SHIT!" Trunks exclaimed.

Hisoka sighed long and hard before saying, "Didn't I tell you my brother is a Marine (taught her a thing or two did he). Anyway, you need to control your temper," Hisoka chastised, "And thank you I needed this."

Hisoka released Vegeta. He back-flipped off the ground and on to his feet.

"Needed this? NEEDED THIS!" Vegeta screamed, "Gallick Gun!"

"Dad, NO! That's too much, she can't use energy attacks!" Trunks bellowed.

Hisoka screamed as she remarkably backlashed his energy wave to him.

Vegeta fell to the ground with a look of astonishment plastered on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAD?"

"I think…I reverberated his attack back on him," she said in voice filled with quiet astonishment, "I backlashed his energy wave? COOL! I was sure that I would have kicked the bucket with that little adventure."

Trunks just looked confused as he leaned over the crumpled form of Vegeta, making sure that _he_ hadn't 'kicked the bucket'.

"Cool? You just about kill _yourself_ and then you almost kill _my_ _dad_ and all you have to say is COOL!"

"Well at least _we_ would have died with our boots on" She said shrugging, "Like real men…er…and woman. And besides if I would have died all you have to worry about is getting Misuki back home, not both of us. It would have worked out for the better. Who's gonna miss me anyway?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Goten?

The next day in the Son household Pan skipped happily up to her Grandfather.

"Grandpa, guess what!" Pan said happily and when he didn't immediately reply she continued, "Uncle Goten went on a date last night and she has blonde hair."

The busy house lapsed into silence as all of its inhabitants stared bemusedly at Goten, who in turn slightly flushed as the blood ran from his face. Goku, who had been happily oblivious to everything placed his hand on the back of the couch, flipped over and landed next to Goten and said, "A foreigner, huh?"

Goku smirking looked at Goten and said, "So, son, where's she from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Goten uttered remembering Misuki's declaration.

"_Hello, alien_," Goku said pointing at himself with both hands.

"You want to know, well, they're from the third dimension of America," Goten proclaimed standing up and in turn looking at each family member. 

"Okay, I can believe that," Goku said before lapsing back into his one and only passion besides fighting, "Chichi! When's dinner going to be ready, I'm starving!"

"Wait," Chichi yelled.

"You mean I can't eat?" Goku questioned.

"No! Wait, as in 'they' as in more than one!" Chichi screamed.

"Yeah, Misuki as in the blonde and Hisoka as in the…like…chestnut hair colored one," Goten said.

"Two of them," Videl questioned.

"Two of them!" Chichi screamed.

"Why do you keep saying that," Goten suspiciously questioned, "Yes, there are two of them. What about it?"

"_You_ got _two_ girls? Foreign girls, and took them _bot_h out on a date _at once_?" Gohan questioned amusedly.

"What the! And _you _are the one's who say that _I_ am the one with only the words 'hot, sex and girls' in _my_ vocabulary. You might want to look in the mirror," Goten angrily exited on the sound of startled gasps, laughing (from Gohan and Pan) and the sound of Goku hungrily chomping down on a chicken leg.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! This is Brittany (Hisoka) checking in. I just wanted to give a special thanks to the very appreciated people who send us (Misty and myself…yes, this is co-authored) reviews. I just wanted to let you know that if there is anything thing that needs to be fixed (typos or just plain confusion) or things that you just think should be included in the story you can reach myself at Misty at Okay,so this whole thing is because I feel neglected…please send _me_ reviews.

Chapter 7 

"One hell of a party: part one"

Goten once again strode up to the doors of Capsule Corps., but this time he stormed. He reached out to push the doorbell, but before his finger even neared the button, Trunks swung open the door.

"How do you keep doing that? Do you sit by the door and just wait for people to come to the door? Uh…anyway." Goten said.

"You're not going to believe this," Trunks and Goten yelled at the same time. Trunks and Goten stared at each other with an astonished look before Trunks moved out of the way and Goten stepped by. Neither one said anything as they strode to the living room. Goten sat down on the couch and Trunks sat down on the opposing chair.

"Just wait till you hear this," Trunks and Goten once again said things at the same time. "YOU GO FIRST!" Trunks held up his hand and motioned for Goten to go first.

"Alright, You know how I went out last night with Misuki," Goten said waiting for Trunks to nod. "Well, about an hour ago Pan walked, no, _skipped _into the living room and announced to the whole world that I had been on a date last night."

"Well, hadn't you?" 

"Yeah, but then I _messed_ things up and they thought that I took Misuki _and_ Hisoka out last night."

"What?" Trunks laughed. 

"They thought I took them both out!" Goten exclaimed, "Hell! By the time I get back, I'll have _supposedly_ seduced two foreign girls and are now pimping them out to my friends."

"What!"

"Well, They're gonna _eventually_ find out that they live here with you!"

"No, they live here with my parents!"

"The whole thing has been blown way out of proportion." 

"You're telling me!"

"Damn, I've had one hell of a day!" Goten said sounding exasperated.

"Damn, _we've_ had one hell of a day," Trunks corrected.

"Why? What happened to you?"

"After you and Misuki left yesterday," Trunks started, "Wait hold up. Let's drink some wine. It'll help the story."

"That bad?" 

"That bad," Trunks stated as he opened a bottle of fine wine. "Like I said after you and Misuki left yesterday Hisoka got upset and kept saying something about her 'damn brown hair' and how Misuki 'always gets the guy, and she's left at home'."

"Hey! _She_ got up and left, but that _did_ make the decision easier," Goten mused. "They were both really hot!"

"Goten!"

"Sorry!"

"Anyway," Trunks hurried bemused about his sudden display of anger, " Well, she decided she was going to train."

"Train?" Goten asked, "Her? She's just…all woman…no muscle."

"Yeah that's what I said and thought, but anyway back to the story.Well, of course with her being pissed off…"

"Pissed off?"

"Mad, because Misuki was out on a date with you." 

"_So this is all about me?_"

"No, Hisoka didn't really want you, she just doesn't believe anyone wants her."

"_But, that's not true_?"

"Let's just go back to the story," Trunks said glowering at Goten, "so, she was really mad and was going to train, but she asked if anyone wanted to spar."

"What!"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME! So, when she asked if anyone wanted to spar and Dad said he didn't have time to waste with weaklings, she said 'Go ahead, flee in terror'. Which of course pissed Dad off, too."

"What!'

"Then about ten minutes later they both arrived in the training room. Dad told her to hurry up and he'd take it easier on her, but she stood her ground. Dad grew impatient and rushed her, but what happened next was amazing."

"What?" Goten questioned finishing off his wine and pouring himself and Trunks another glass.

"When dad rushed her, she changed her position slightly and when he got close enough she grabbed him by the wrist, flipped him over her back to the ground and ,while still holding his arm, put her foot on his chest.

"Holy shit!"

"My words exactly, but what happened next was even more crazy than the first. Dad was really pissed when he stood up and immediately shouted 'Gallick Gun' and shot a beam at her."

"What the hell?Is she okay?'

"It's not her that you need to worry about. So, when he fired the shot, she back-lashed it on him. It Knocked him dead to the world. He didn't wake up for hours."

"So you're telling me _she_ knocked Vegeta on his ass _twice_?"

"Yeah. As you can imagine, when dad woke up he was infuriated and he challenged her again."

"What happened?"

"The score's 8 to 2."

"Vegeta finally wake up?"

"No, Hisoka 8 and Vegeta 2."

"Holy living hell!"

"What can you say to that?" Trunks questioned.

"Well, if it was me, I'd only have one question."

"What's that?"

"Will she marry me?"

"Hey!" Vegeta said gruffly, "don't drink all the fine wine. That's bound to make Bulma mad."

"You want some," Goten asked, "**hic**."

"I don't drown myself in alcohol. That's for commoners."

"Well, the way I figure it, you're the one who needs it the most," Gotenmocked. "I bet your ass hurts from all the times you landed on it." Goten once again made the **hic** noise.

All Vegeta said as he grabbed a _whole_ bottle and started drinking was, "Better take this to the kitchen. That means you, too!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku walked through the door (not the window) of Capsule Corps. without knocking. "I've gotta find Goten, but first," Goku said as his stomach growled, "let's have a snack," he said patting his stomach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dang it, Goten," Gohan grumbled, "I should be at home with _my wife_ and _daughter_, not here looking for you," he said as he flew towards Capsule Corps. Gohan landed and walked in the door of Capsule Corps. unprepared for the sight that lay before him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Goku," Vegeta said in a funny voice.

"Hello, Vege—Goten what are you doing here? Your mother is worried about you! Real worried! She threatened to _never_ cook again!"

"Nothing, **hic,** Dad," Goten said smiling lazily.

"Here, Goku," Vegeta said trying to hand Goku a _half-full_ bottle of wine.

"No, I really don't like to…hey! Did you just call me 'Goku'? You must be really drunk." 

"You can eat anything in the fridge, and I'll show you were Bulma hides the good stuff," Vegeta proposed.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay!" Goku said taking the _half-full_ bottle of wine and downing half of the half.

"Sit down," Vegeta said staring up at Goku, "You're making my stomach feel all funny. Goku pulled out a chair as Gohan strutted into the room.

"Dad? Goten? What are you doing?" Gohan questioned.

"Sit down, you're making my head hurt!" Goten said, glaring at Gohan.

"I can't stay long, but Videl was worried about you.She thinks that it was partly our fault that you were mad." Gohan said as he pulled up a chair and sat with the back of the chair towards the table with his legs on either side of the chair's back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine **HIC **couldn't be better and I'm not mad, never was, here take some of this," Goten said as he handed a glass of wine to Gohan.

"No, I really can't stay. I have to get back to…"

"DRINK IT!" Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Goku screamed at the same time.

"Okay, Okay, I'll drink some, but only a little," Gohan said just before Trunks rammed a wine bottle into his mouth.

"Heh, heh, heh," Vegeta laughed, "That's my boy! Way to shut the idiot up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About fifteen minutes later in the living room Misuki bounced in happily.

"Hisoka, where have you been all day?'

"Bra has had me playing games with her all day. She calls me her sister." Hisoka said sounding very down.

"Cool. GUESS WHAT!"

"Tiny chickens crawled out your butt and are now performing the sound of music in Gaelic." Hisoka spoke in very unenthused voice.

"That would be cool, but no," Misuki smiled. "When we went out last night, Goten payed for dinner (insert random squeeling noises here) _and _he wasn't all like 'The word of the day is legs. So let's go back to my place and spread the word'. I met a civil guy (Insert random woowhoing)."

"Really, What all did you do?"

"We got something to eat, walked around, talked, just all kinds of stuff, but I did have to explain that I have seen about every episode of Dragonball Z."

"Bet that was embarrassing."

"What did _you_ do while I was gone? Flirt with Trunks?"

"Well, I knocked his dad on his ass, then knocked his ass out. That's bound to put a damper on our non-existing relationship," Hisoka said dryly.

"What?"

"I Knocked Vegeta on his ass, then backlashed his energy wave on him, plain enough. Should I draw you a picture?" Hisoka growled.

"Let's just…um…go to the kitchen and get something to drink."

"Alright," Hisoka said falling in step with Misuki.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"I got…um…bored after you left and decided to train, and Vegeta made fun of me…so I challenged him, and he charged me and as I said earlier. I knocked him on his ass, and then I knocked his ass out."

"What did Trunks say? Verbatim."

"Well, after you first left he teased me by saying that he liked brown hair. Next, he said 'holy shit' and then he said ' what the hell did you do to my dad' and when I went to return his gi he just smiled!"

"So, he said that he 'likes brown hair", and then he said 'holy shit', 'what did you do to my dad' and when you went to return his…wait! What were you doing with his gi!"

"Wearing it," Hisoka said casually.

"Wearing it!"

"Yeah, wearing it, it's not like I could train in this," Hisoka said pulling at her skirt. "Can't pull a high kick in a mini skirt can you? It would be like one of those rated M (mature) mangas."

"You got to wear his gi!"

"Yeah!" Hisoka said finally getting excited. (Insert random eeeeking noises here).

"Eeeek! What did it…" Misuki began to excited to continue.

"What!"

"S…Smell like?" Misuki said sighing.

Hisoka pondered a minute then said, "It…smelled…like…"

"What? What? Tell me!" Misuki screamed.

"Like…Man and outdoors…and soap!" Hisoka finished letting out the air that she didn't know that she had been holding.

"You are so lucky!"

"Well, I guess yesterday wasn't so bad," Hisoka said just before they walked into the kitchen.

"YOU-U-U-U**hic**HAD ME FROM HELLO-O-O-O **hic**, I FELT LOVE START TO GROW," Vegeta and Goku sang, "THE MOMENT THAT YOU PUNCHED ME IN MY EYE! **hic**!"

"Dadz! Vegetaz!" Goten slurred, "I thinkz it's 'the moment that _you looked into my eyes'_!"

"Whoz would say that? Thaz stu-pud (stupid)! OH! Hello-o-o-o girulz," Vegeta said to the stupified Hisoka and Misuki.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked stupidly.

"We're…"

"Wait a minute! Hisoka let's evaluate this. Exhibit A," pointing to Vegeta and Goku who were still singing their version of 'you had me from hello'. "Exhibit B," pointing to about 14 empty bottles of wine. "What do you think?"

"Well," Hisoka said as everyone listened on anticipating the answer, "they're either getting drunk or beating each other over the head with wine bottles! Wait, why is everyone laying on the floor?"

"Twitch…twitch," Misuki growled. "Stop acting like the idiot I know you aren't."

"Herezgurulz, havez shome wine (here girls have some wine)," Vegeta severely slurred.

"No, thank you!" Misuki and Hisoka said.

"Whazzamadder, canz zhold your liqueurz?"

"Of course they can! They're Americans!Don't they start drinkin' at like five?" Gohan said just before Trunks and Goten hit him on the head, and he just stayed laying in the floor.

"Twitch, twitch, spasm, twitch, die! You've just offended my families honor!" Hisoka said grabbing a bottle and downing it.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo, Hisoka!" Misuki screamed.

"What!"

"That was _my_ bottle!"

"Hey! He handed it to me!"

"I'm…gonna warn ya," Vegeta said getting hold of Misuki. "All the good stuffs gone."

"Hey, it's better than that ol' rotgut stuff my papaw used to drink," Hisokacommented after downing yet another bottle of wine.

"That stuff is definitely an acquired taste." Misuki laughed after they had each drank 4 ½ bottles.

"Are you not drunk?" Goten asked.

"No, why?" Misuki asked.

"Because, you've,...just one of you have drank more that any of us alone!" Trunks said.

"Nah, we're fine," Misuki said just before accidentally falling into Goten's lap.

"Trunks come here!"Goten shouted

"Why?"

"Because, I just found an angel."

"Heh-heh…hey…st…stop…stop it," Misuki said trying to stand up.

"So, girlie, what do you want for Christmas?" Goten said pulling Misuki back down on his lap.

"What?" Misuki questioned.

"I asked what you want for Christmas, because I've already got what I want," Goten said nuzzling Misuki's ear.

"Hey!"

"Misuki? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hisoka said as she climbed on the table.

"Oh!" Misuki laughed.

"1…2…3…" Hisoka screamed, "Karaoke!"

"The drinking bones connected to the party bone and party bone's connected to the stayin' out all night long. And she won't think it's funny and I'll wind up all alone and the lonely bone's connected to the drinkin' bone." Misuki and Hisoka finished just before Bulma walked into the kitchen.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!"

"Nothing," Vegeta said crawling over to Bulma and putting his arm around her waist. "I—lu-u-u-u-v you!"

"You better not let our daughter see you like this!"

"Well, keep her out of the kitchen. Hey, isn't she supposed to be in bed? Izz late!"

"Yeah, but someone didn't put her to bed, because they were getting drunk off their ass!" 

"It…was…um…all…his fault," Vegeta exclaimed pointing at the wall. "Yeah, he did it!"

"Vegeta…that's a wall. In a room full of people you point at a wall!" Bulma screamed before taking a deep breath and saying, "I'll go put her to bed. Until then don't one of you step out of this room!"

"O-o-o-kay, mizer ociffer (mister officer) I won't do it again. But I swear I only had two," Hisoka said holding up 7 fingers, "only 2…ahhhh!" She said as she fell off the table just before Trunks caught her. "Th-th-thank you!"

"Don't worry about it, besides I wouldn't want you to hurt that pretty little butt of yours," Trunks said as he sat her down and smacked her butt and turned to Goten.

"Vegeta-ah, why don't she want us to leave the room?" Goku asked.

"You idiot! I can't let my child see me drinking."

"Heh-heh, I don't have to _worry_ about that. I'm drinkin' WITH MY CHILDREN!"

While Vegeta and Goku were preoccupied with their argument about why Bra couldn't see them, Goten whispered, "Trunks, ya wanna go streakin'?"

"Heh-heh, sure."

Misuki, who had been examining the back of Vegeta's head, ran over and asked, "Hey, are you guys going streaking?"

"How did you…never mind…yeah, but I'm sure that bashful little creatures such as yourselves would never…" Goten started just before being interrupted.

"It's number one on our list of things to do. Just above putting Mr. Bubbles bubble bath in a Landscape fountain," Hisoka smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Goten mocked.

"Really! Wanna see?" Misuki said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Trunks.

"Yeah, it's actually right here, like she said just above the Mr. Bubbles thing," He said as he continued to scan the list. "But do you really think it's necessary to have on here…wait, what's this? 'Pet Trunks hair'!"

"Eh…heh…heh," Hisoka said as she grabbed the list and rammed it into Misuki's back pocket.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"One Hell of a Party: Part 2"

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Goten asked as Misuki removed her shirt.

"They're really going to go through with this," Trunks added wide-eyed as Hisoka removed her clothes.

"Yes, we're gonna do this!" Hisoka laughed, "Are you?"

"Yeah! Piggy-back ride anyone?" Goten said looking at Misuki after stripping.

"Heh, heh, heh," Misuki said nodding.

"I think they've got the right idea," Trunks said looking at Goten as he took off with Misuki on his back all the while removing his clothes.

"N-not…me," Hisoka laughed running after Goten and Misuki.

"Heh," he said before taking off after her, " All the better. I'm gonna get you!"

"Eeeek! Pervert!" Hisoka screamed smiling back at Trunks.

"Got ya!" Trunks said scooping up Hisoka, "HEY, GOTEN!"

"What?"

"I GOT ONE!"

"H-h-help! P-P-PERVERT!" Hisoka giggled gently pulling on Trunks' hair.

"Hey, Goten," Misuki whispered into his ear.

"What?" Goten asked smiling devilishly.

Misuki whispered another question in his ear. Goten's bellowed laughter at Misuki's last questioned sparked Trunks' interest.

"What's so funny?" Trunks questioned.

"Misuki needs directions to the nearest fountain," Goten laughed.

Trunks just raised an eyebrow to Misuki, Goten, and Hisoka's shouts of laughter before once again questioning Goten, "What's so funny?"

"It seems," Goten laughed, "Misuki has a packet of MR. Bubbles stuck in her ponytail holder." Goten finished as they once again lapsed into fits of laughter except this time they included Trunks'.

"Do you think we should really do this?" Misuki questioned upon reaching the nearest landscape fountain.

"Probably not," Hisoka laughed as Misuki poured the MR. Bubbles in the fountain.

"WOW, I FEEL SO…" Misuki and Hisoka began at the same time.

"Free?" Trunks suggested.

"EVIL!" They screamed.

"Hisoka, come on," Misuki whispered as they slowly inched away from Goten and Trunks.

"Last ones back to Capsule Corps. has to do a dare!" Misuki and Hisoka screamed running.

"Shouldn't we chase after them?" Goten asked.

"Give 'em a head start."

"OH!" Goten said giving him a knowing smile.

"Alright, go!" Trunks yelled as he flew (literally) after them.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Misuki yelled to Goten.

"You just said to get there. You didn't specify _how_!" He yelled back.

Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corps.: "A, Vegee-jah, wures da kidsh?" Goku slurred.

"Ah doh-n k-no. Probashaly bahavshing 'zjem shelves," Vegeta declared.

"Dad-shhh, helpsh, Ah kans getshup," Gohan said smiling from the floor.

"Vegee-jah, shooold weesshelpshim?"

"Kah-Kah, ahhh, Gookuhs Imsh not helpshing shim!"

"Shorry, Gohansh."

"Ish shal rightsh….Da-a-a-a-d-sh."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Cause & Effect"

The next morning Misuki was awakened by the sun beating down on her. Her blonde hair glistening in the sun light as it shamelessly fell across her and Goten's naked bodies.

She tweaked an eye-brow at the imposing light, and then snuggled closer to Goten. _Then, _after she realized she was snuggling against someone, she felt the silken hand holding her _back_. "Hisoka," Misuki whispered nudging the sleeping Hisoka. Hisoka was sleeping with a leg flipped over Trunks's thigh, her head on his chest, and her hand entangled in his hair. Misuki, however, was positioned with her back pressed against Goten's chest. He had one arm around her waist as she used the other arm as a pillow. Misuki was just about to nudge Hisoka again when Goten pulled her closer. That's when she noticed the hickies. "OH MY GOD!" Misuki screamed sitting bolt upright. "Hisoka!"

"What? Why are you…WHY IS HE…WHY ARE WE!" Hisoka shouted as she jolted up to run to a nearby sheet and curtain randomly laying in the Capsule Corps'. yard. "Alright, which one of you scoundrels removed my clothes while I wasn't looking?

"Good morning," Trunks said sleepily. "Why is everyone.." he started belatedly realizing that they were laying in the yard while Goten and himself were as naked as jay-birds. Hisoka and Misuki were shabbily dressed as well (if you call a sheet and a curtain dressed at all!). "What the hell is going on! Where are my clothes!"

"I don't know, and I don't know!" Hisoka screamed. "All I know is that I'm _NOT_ sharing my curtain!"

"The hell you're not!" Trunks stood up and ripped half of the curtain off.

"I'm…" Misuki began as the newly awaken Goten ripped some sheet off.

"Like he said, 'The hell you're not!'" Goten declared.

"Grrrr, I was going to say, 'I'm going to look for the clothes and _you_ go hide!'" Misuki bellowed.

"No," Trunks said.

"No?" Misuki yelled.

"No, you go hide, and we'll get the clothes."

"Grrrr," both girls grumbled all the way to a nearby bush.

"We're not really that mad are we?" Hisoka questioned.

"No," Misuki laughed, " Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're covered in hickies!"

"What," Hisoka said looking down, "Oh My Gosh, why am I covered in hickies?"

"Why are we covered in hickies," Misuki corrected, "Well, I remember something about a dare, then making out, then a hicky making competition."

"That's stupid who would come up with that?"

"You!" Misuki laughed.

"Oh!"

"Guess what else?"

"Trunks and me won?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't what I was going to say."

"What?"

"Trunks is bigger."

"Ahhhhh! Misuki! You naughty…er…Naughty little girl!" Hisoka screamed.

"Yeah, that's what Goten was saying last night!" Trunks laughed.

"What?" Misuki and Goten bellowed at the same time.

"Just get dressed," he said tossing Misuki and Hisoka there exact clothes, "We seriously need to have a talk. We'll meet in the living room in a 30 minutes."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ten minutes later in Misuki's room: "God, Misuki what _is_ all this?" Hisoka rhetorically inquired.

"There's one here, here, and here and over there. Whoa, there's one under there too!" Misuki laughingly exclaimed.

"Hey, I got one here and here. **Shit! **They were busy boys!"

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Misuki questioned. "We can't leave the room like this! We're covered in hickies!"

"I don't…wait! I have an idea! Hand me that sheet," Hisoka said just before grabbing the sheet and artfully wrapping it around her body.

"How did you learn to do that? It looks like some kinda…dress…a Greek one!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Well there's nothing to it. In the manga and anime world, everything looks good, even a sheet!"

"Brilliant! And it covers up all the hickies!"

"Just stay here. I'll be right back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we gonna explain why I'm here?" Goten asked.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out," Trunks answered.

"I cannot believe we've done this." Goten just shook his head.

"_Done_? I can't even _remember_ most of…no…half of what I've done!"

"Don't worry! If she's pregnant, you'll make a fine daddy!" Goten said patting Trunks on the back.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Suddenly there came a knocking at the door.

"What the HELL do you want?" Trunks screamed as he opened the door.

"What the hell do I want! Well, I would like for a certain somebody to stop yelling at me!"

"Sorry, what do you want?" Trunks questioned trying a pitiful attempt at sounding mild.

"I need shirts, two of them, preferably as high-collared as you've got."

"Why do you need shirts, you look perfectly…Why the hell are you wearing a sheet?" Trunks said finally looking at Hisoka who had quirked a brow.

"Well, _we _need shirts, because some people went a little hicky-happy!" She said pulling the sheet away from her throat.

"Does Misuki have as many…" Goten began.

"Not as many, but these are only a few," she said glaring at Trunks , who in turn simply shrugged while still bent over the task of searching for suitable shirts.

"Here," Trunks said handing her the shirts, "you take this one."

"Why 'that one'?"

"The neck lines higher." He said looking down at her shirt. "Damn your shirt's too low," he finished while trying to pull up her shirt.

"I beg your pardon," Hisoka said incredulously.

"What did you fart?" Goten asked looking at Trunks.

"NO! _'I beg your pardon' _as in _I_ can fix my own shirt!" She said removing the sheet and putting on the shirt, "Urghh, some of them still show. _Bye_!" She growled walking from the room.

"That's weird." Goten stated.

"What's weird?"

"She kind of reminded me of Piccolo with the way she was dressed in the sheet and all."

"The hell she did. More of a Greek goddess."

"Greek, hmm. Well at least I know she gets to ya. I'm hungry!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here," Hisoka said dryly handing Misuki the shirt.

"What's wrong with you? You left all smiles and giggles. Now you're more 'blahgh'!" Misuki said sticking out her tongue as she made the noise.

"Ahhh, Trunks yelled at me, _again_. Let's head down to the living room."

"O-kay. You do remember that Trunks yells at you all the time don't you. That is a most peculiar habit, you know."

"I know I just don't _want_ him to yell at me."

"Oh! I wondered why it was up setting you. We get yelled at all the time."

"You know, since we arrived here, it seems like all everyone ever does is yell at us. When we were back home no one ever yelled at me! As far as anyone ever knew I was a good child."

"Ha! As far as anyone ever knew is the key phrase in that statement! You were just as wild! You're just more public now."

"Am I slipping? Am I not sneaky anymore?"

"Slipping hell!" Youou looked over the side of the sneaky building and jumped! Head first! Hell we both did!"

"When we got here, I thought I changed, but now that I think about it, maybe I am just a more open version of myself." Hisoka said confused yet happy.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cool, I'm hungry."

"Starved."

"You said Trunks yelled at you, but what exactly did he say?"

"Okay, well, he said, 'What the hell do you want,' before he even got the door all the way open, then, 'Sorry, what do you want,' which he said not even looking at me. Then, when I asked him for shirts he said, 'Why do you need shirts. You look perfectly…why the hell are you wearing a sheet!' Then he told me I had to, 'take this one,' and when I asked why he just tried to adjust the necklines higher and said, 'Damn, your shirt's too low,' whilst trying to pull up _my_ shirt!" Hisoka finished just as Misuki fell into fits of laughter. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nah-nothin'," Misuki laughed.

"What?"

"H-h-he actu-actually said that?"

"Yeah, but what's so funny?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Sure. Okay, it's later. Now tell me!"

"He actually tried to adjust your shirt?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I think that means he doesn't want other men looking at your…"

"Hickies! He's probably embarrassed."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go into the living room."

"Oh!" Hisoka said as Bra launched herself into Hisoka's arms.

"Yay, sissy Hisoka!" Bra cheered.

"Hey, Bra!" Misuki greeted.

"Hello, aunt Misuki! Sissy Hisoka, can we go play a game?" Bra asked innocently.

"For a couple of minutes, then auntie Hisoka and I have to **have a talk with **Trunks and Goten."

"Okay!" Bra guided both girls into the living room. "I wanna play this one, and this one, and this one, and that one, and this one…"

"Bra, one game!"

"Okay," the little girl sighed.

"Let's play this one," Misuki suggested.

"I don't wanna that one!"

"Well, what do you wanna play?" Misuki asked.

"Guess."

"I'm not guessing that'll take too long."

"Guess!"

"Bra, we won't be able to play a game if we spend the whole time guessing," Hisoka said scaring herself as to how much she sounded like her mother.

"Okay," Bra said jumping into Hisoka's lap. "Hey, why are you wearing Trunks' shirt?" she asked pulling down the collar. "Hey, what's that?"

"It's…um…uh," Hisoka started glancing around to find a laughing Trunks leaning against the door frame, "Oh! Trunks and Goten are here! Sorry, we didn't get to play a game. Oh, hey! I know, why don't you see what your daddy is doing?"

"Okay," Bra said crestfallen as she walked out the door.

"Trunks, what are you laughing at! This is all _your_ fault!" Hisoka screamed.

"_My fault!_ It was _your _stupid idea!"

"Yeah, but they're all _your_ hickies!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the kitchen (yes, yet again!).

"Daddy!" Bra screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What, princess?" Vegeta asked concerned about her tears.

"Waaaaah! Go beat Trunks up!"

"Whay? What did he do?"

"He beat up sissy Hisoka!"

"What!"

"He beat her up! She's got bruises all over her neck! _Then _I asked her who beat her up, and she sent me to find you and yelled at Trunks that it was _all_ his fault! Now, go beat him up!" Bra continued her crying.

"Alright," Vegeta said trying not to laugh. "I'll go beat him up. You just go and play."

"Oh, and, Daddy, don't beat him too bad."

"Okay." Vegeta kissed Bra on the forehead and stepped out.

"Okay, let's try to remember what happened. Exactly," Misuki said thoughtfully.

"From the beginning," Hisoka said glaring at Goten and Trunks, "We know how _we _started drinking, but _who originally _started the drinking."

"I…uh…well…we did," Goten said," Yeah, we did, yes definitely US."

"_Okay, _so know that we've ascertained who started the drinking. Why did you start drinking?" Misuki asked.

"We…uh…were…um….DAMN IT, TRUNKS TELL THEM!" Goten stuttered.

"Hahahahahahah….We were telling stories," Trunks laughed, " About you two!"

"What!" Hisoka screamed.

"Hisoka, I think…I think they're trying to tell us that we drove them to drink," Misuki said dumbstruck.

"Hey, it wasn't you! It was just events indirectly linked to you!" Goten amended.

"Don't worry about it Goten, she's not mad at you," Hisoka stated calmly," So! I think _I _know what story Trunks had to tell, but what was your story?" Hisoka interrogated assuming the Gibbs position from N.C.I.S.

Goten squirmed under the intense stares of Hisoka and Misuki, all the while spilling his story about Pan, coming here, Vegeta, and well just everything.

"You guys were getting **drunk**over **that**?" Misuki questioned.

"Well, we didn't intend to get drunk!" They protested.

"Pfft…er..Bri…er…Hisoka…I…need to have a word with you," Misuki said only barely maintaining a straight face.

"Affirmative," Hisoka said straight-faced.

Hisoka and Misuki walked from the room into the hallway, earning curious glances from Goten and Trunks, who then said, "Did you get the feeling we we're being interrogated?"

"Yeah, did she really say affirmative?"

"Yeah, I was kind of afraid."

"Yeah, I could tell. I wonder why they need to talk…" Trunks started just as Misuki and Hisoka roars of laughter erupted from the hall then died out.

"Okay, now, back to business," Hisoka said upon entering the room.

"Right!" Misuki chimed happily.

"Sit down." Trunks said calmly.

"Okay!" Misuki and Hisoka said wide-eyed and nervous suddenly.

"We have the story all the way up until you came in," Trunks stated in an accusing tone.

"We…er…I…Hey! Stop talking to me like you're my brother! I have _three_ brothers the last thing I need is another one!" Hisoka yelled.

"I…Ewwe…Don't _ever _call me your brother _again_,"Trunks said shuddering, "Ah, just answer the question."

"I…er…we…er…. Hey! You're the one's who offended _my_ honor! Can't hold my liqueur…Pfft," Hisoka blurted out, but when she looked at Trunks, who had raised an eyebrow, she continued," Okay! Damn it! I was upset! And you just poured alcohol on a fire! Literally!"

"Why were you upset? Who upset you?" Trunks asked with a murderous look.

"Damn it, Trunks! You did!" Hisoka screamed, but then continued more mildly. "I want to know why the hell you're always yelling at me? Do you think I purposely beat your dad? If ya do, I got news for you, honey, it was either do or die!"

"I don't…Hisoka, I need to talk to you later," Trunks said kindof dumbstruck. "Okay, so why _were you drinking?_" Trunks, Goten, and Hisoka asked at the same time.

"Who? Me?" Misuki said looking left to right and pointing to herself. "Well, it was…uh…there," she answered stubbornly.

"_Why _were you **_drinking_**…" Goten started.

"Oh, leave her be. You'll never get it out of her," Hisoka sighed. "She can be quite stubborn when she wants to be."

"Okay. So now we need to figure out what _happened_ while we were drunk," Goten stated.

"Well, I remember not drinking too much," Misuki stated.

"Not much? Five and a half bottles and counting. You drank more than us!" Goten said bemused.

"We've drank more. I remember karaoke," Hisoka remembered.

"I remember catching you," Trunks said smiling.

"I only have one question." Hisoka looked at Trunks.

"What?" he responded.

"How did you learn to dance like that? It was almost like stripping without the stripping." Trunks now turned bright red. Hisoka now looked at Misuki with a devilish grin and sang, "The way you shake it…"

"I can't believe it. I ain't ever seen an ass like that," Misuki continued.

"The way you move it. You make my slinky go…"

****

"Da do-ing do-ing do-ing," they both laughed.

"What the…?" Goten half asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's a song. Maybe someday I'll sing it. It's quite funny actually." Misuki laughed at Goten's confusion.

"Okay. Then I remember Goten asking if I wanted to go streaking," Trunks said still a little red.

"Then they wanted to go," Goten picked up.

"Then the list."

"Then the Mr. Bubbles."

"Then the race."

"Hey! You guys were suppose to race us…on foot…not race against each other holding us…while _flying_!" Misuki added in.

"I remember a hicky competition," Trunks continued.

"Then making out."

"Wait! _Your_ tongue was in _my_ mouth," Hisoka said pointing to Trunks.

"Yeah, my tongue was in your mouth, but yours was in mine as well," Trunks winked to Hisoka who had flushed scarlet.

"It gets a little fuzzy from there, but does anyone else remember being kicked out of the living room by Vegeta and Goku doing the Can-Can?" Misuki put in.

'I seem to recall something of the sort," Trunks bemused.

"I remember Vegeta smacking my ass and saying, 'Get on outta here lil' doggie!'" Goten added. Suddenly, an awkward silence fell across the room like a plague of death.

"So…um…how about that weather?" Misuki questioned awkwardly.

"Yeah…er…so I think I have to go…do…Hell I just hafta go!" Hisoka said tearing out of the room. All she could remember happening next involved eggs, cars, and a really nice t.p. arrangement.

"Um…yeah…me too," Misuki said fleeing in terror at the memory of Vegeta tying her hair to a pole.

"What was that all about?" Goten laughed.

"I dunno," Trunks said just before busting into laughter.

"What? It wasn't that funny!"

"Nah, it's just that I don't know how to take them. One minute they're streaking and the next they're blushing over hickies."

"Yeah, you're right. I just can't figure them out! They're definitely not like most girls."

"How right you are! If Misuki was like most girls, she would have either slapped you or thrown her body at you."

"Hey! But you are right. I gotta give ya that. You know what I can't figure out?"

"What? Why you haven't woke up from a coma after she slapped you so hard after saying the Campbell's Soup line?"

"Well, there is that, but I want to know why the Lion statues were wearing _their bras_!"

"That's a good question," Trunks laughed.

"I also want to know how you knew which bra was Hisoka's?"

"Easy, it matched her panties," Trunks shrugged.

"And how did you know which panties were hers?" Goten asked eyeing Trunks slyly.

"That's an awfully short skirt and…ah hell! Why am I explaining myself to you!"

"Trunks, I never knew! Who would have thought you were as big a perv. as me!" Goten thumped Trunks loudly on the back.

"I'm not as bad as you! But I'm sure as hell not saint!" Trunks said grinning wickedly. "You wait right here. I'll go get us a drink…a _non-alcoholic_ drink.

"You do that," Goten laughed, "King of the hickies!"

"I'm guilty, I'm guilty! But what can I say to the world's biggest perv., Sir Bones-a-lot."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Trunks walked into the kitchen still laughing at the unusual occurrences of the past few days.

"What are you laughing at boy," Vegeta said walking over to Trunks.

"Nothing."

"That's not the way I hear it," Vegeta said sling his arm around Trunks' neck, "That laugh is the kind of laugh a man does only when he's got some. My boys finally a man. Got you some of that brunette's booty."

"WHAT THE! Where the hell did you hear that?" Trunks screamed.

"Let's just say I heard a very amusing story from your little sister."

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE TELL YOU!"

"Oh, she just wanted me to beat you up. Said you had put bruises all over Hisoka's neck and I thought…hmm…that doesn't sound like him. Then it came to me. The most logical conclusion. Hickies!"

"Hickies, yeah, but I didn't…WE didn't…She didn't…. I didn't touch her! Well, I mean I touched her, but we didn't do _anything_…we did _things_…but not sex, none, definitely not sex."

"_Sure_."

"No, Really!"

"All right, boy, whatever," Vegeta said walking from the room.

Trunks sighed a long and worn out sigh before walking out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bri, I can't thank you enough, I don't know what I would've told them, Hell, I don't even know why I was drinking!"

"Don't sweat it, Mi, I figured if I had to tell them, then you sure as hell shouldn't have to! Oh! You know what?"

"I know a lot of things. What do you want to know?"

"Ha Ha." Hisoka gave a sarcastic laugh. "Anyway, you know, I always wanted to interrogate someone like that."

"I know! You know what else? I don't know how you were maintaining a straight face? I was dying to laugh. If we hadn't went into the hall we did, I think I would have busted out laughing right in front of them…Wait! Do you think they heard us?" Misuki asked, "Laughing about their frightened expressions, I mean."

"_Probably_. Do you think they'll yell at us?"

"I don't know. You know, ever since we got here all I feel like we do is get yelled at!" Misuki mused.

"You're preaching to the Choir, Sister!"

"Don't I know it?"

"Hey!"

"Hey, _What_?"

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"Answering all of my statements with a question!"

"OH! Sorry!"

"Ah, Hell, Don't worry about it! _I_ have a question for _you_ this time. Did you notice anything strange about when they handed us our clothes?"

"No, what?" Misuki said looking at the ends of a strand of her hair.

"They handed us our _exact_ clothes. Underwear and all."

"SO?"

"So, how did they know which ones were which?"

"Easy, Trunks has been stealing glances at you underwear for days," Misuki said in a very matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"NO!"

"Uh, yeah, every time you squat of bend over…hello…MICROMINI…. I thought you were doing it on purpose?"

"Uh…no…Damn skirt! I want some shorts…or pants…pants are good, too!"

"HAHAHAHA!…I got shorts and you don't . Blangh!" Misuki said sticking out her tongue.

"How juvenile!" Hisoka said walking from the room. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay and I saw that!"

"You saw nothing," Hisoka said waving her hand in front of her face in a half-arc.

"Haha! Very funny! Go ahead and try to use the force on me, but is still saw you stick out your tongue," Misuki said sarcastically, "And, hey, shorts aren't much better!"

Just minutes after Hisoka walked out Trunks stuck his head in the open doorway.

"Hey! Is Hisoka in here?"

"No, She just got in the shower."

"Oh, Okay," Trunks said turning away.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Can I use your shower?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Will you tell Hisoka I need to talk to her when she gets out."

"Yeah. Thanks again."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trunks! Where'd ya go?"

"What!"

"Uh…ya know…you, kitchen, drinks-supposed to bring me one. Any of this ring a bell?"

"Uh…yeah…sorry. Got a little sidetracked."

"Someone in the bathroom," Goten said following Trunks' line of vision, "Cause ya know I can come back later."

"No, You don't have to leave…Just don't go in there…_she's_ in there."

"Oh, Okay!"

"I'm seriously going to get the drinks this time, just as soon as I hunt them down, but I will find them and just as soon as I do…Well, I just need to tell you something!"

"Okay," Goten said as Trunks hurried from the room, then saying, "Damn, I gotta piss, But _she's _in there…hmmm…I'll go to the _other_ bathroom."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks walked into the kitchen, but this time he made sure his Dad wasn't in there first. He glanced around and noticed the sodas on the near counter. He walked over to them, collected them, and started to peer back out the door suspiciously he heard a gruff voice.

"You lookin' for someone, boy?" Vegeta said lounging against the counter.

"No, I wasn't looking for any—"Trunks started as a shrill scream was heard saying "Damn It, Goten!"

"Ah-hell," Trunks said as he put the drinks down once again and took off in the direction of where the screams were heard from, closely followed by Vegeta.

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT-OUT!"

"I didn't…er…mean to…er…I didn't know!"

"GET OUT! IS THERE NO END TO MY SHAME?"

"What the hell's wrong!" Trunks screamed barging into the bathroom.

"There is no end to my shame! Yippee…just what I wanted…one man barging in on me in the shower…but no! Two more got to come barreling in after him!" Hisoka said sarcastically, spinning on her heel and splattering water all over them, whilst collecting her clothes.

"Goten, Vegeta! Get the hell out!" Trunks screamed.

"No! Stay, have a good time. Maybe one of you can teach the others to knock!" Hisoka said just before slipping and having Trunks catch her, " Great there _is_ no end to my shame! Getting drunk, streaking with men, waking up with said men and then to top it off I get barged in on while I'm in the shower and then groped!"

"I didn't _grope_ you! I was keeping you from falling!"

"I know! Just let me be mad for a little while!" Hisoka said just before dropping her panties, "Damn it!"

"Heh," Vegeta smirked, "So you did get you some of that. _Look at the hickies_."

"No! I didn't get anything." Trunks screamed.

"So _you_ say. She sure has a temper though, that's one thing _I _can say."

"What was that about?" Misuki asked.

"Goten tried to look at Hisoka in the shower," Vegeta said phrasing it bad just to annoy Goten, who fell to the floor.

"Hmmm….It happens sometimes," Misuki stated knowing full well what he was trying to do.

"I didn't…" Goten began after removing his face from the tile.

"I know," Misuki said walking away while shaking the water from her long blonde hair, "OH! And Trunks give Hisoka 15 minutes and she'll apologize. She can't stay mad for long."

"Yeah, sure," Trunks said sarcastically, "She's not going to apologize. She pissed."

"She'll apologize to you, but Goten you are one person I do not envy being right now. She's gonna kill you!" Misuki said staring off into space for a minute and then faking a shiver.

Goten thought about what Hisoka had done to Vegeta for a minute before clinging to Misuki and begging, "Please! Don't let her kill me, you're her friend, you can stop her! _I'll do anything_!"

"Well, If you phrase it that way, but you'll have to do something for me in return," Misuki said smiling diabolically at Trunks, who smirked and took off whispering something about a brunette fetish being good.

"Anything!" Goten said standing up and wrapping his arms around her and looking into her eyes.

"Okay, this is what I need you to do." She said leaning up and whispering something into his ear.

"What! I can't do that!"

"Okay, but I must warn you, greater men have committed lesser crimes and not lived to tell about it."

"She's _literally_ going to kill me?"

"Worse."

"Worse than death? What's worse than death?"

Misuki crooked her finger at Goten for him to lean down, then whispered something in his ear.

This in turn caused Goten to stiffen his back and look incredulously at Misuki.

"Okay, I'll do it. But where are we going to find the supplies?"

"Oh, we'll manage," Misuki said still grinning diabolically.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Trunks walked into the living room wondering why everyone had been called in there. He glanced absentmindedly around the room at his mom, dad, Misuki and then lingering on Hisoka as he flicked his fingers through his lavender hair and took a seat next to Hisoka, who he still couldn't believe, had apologized.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked lazily observing Hisoka's features (Yes, her hair.)

"I don't know," Hisoka said smiling at him, "Misuki said it's supposed to be very entertaining, but I don't like it. She's got that evil look we get when we're doing something diabolical."

"Well, whatever it is, it's has to be good. It drug Mom from here work and Dad from his training," Trunks said looking at Bulma who was glancing at her watch every five seconds.

"Bulma, it's not going to change just because you keep looking at it, " Vegeta said.

"I know!" Bulma said defensively.

Trunks once again glance around the room, but this time when his eyes met the door Goten was standing there. And he was wearing a pink skirt and shirt.

"OH MY GOD!" Trunks screamed causing everyone to look at him and then at the red faced Goten.

Goten walked into the room wobbling, shakily on the stiletto heels. He coughed a few times to clear his throat and then spoke.

"Er…pink is my favorite c-color, and…and pink is a color like no other," Goten choked.

"No! Say it like you mean it! And dance!" Misuki said pulling out a random pistol from randomly nowhere, "I SAID DANCE MONKEY BOY!"

"Pink is my favourite ca-lahr and Pink is a color like no o-thar," he said while dancing one of those saucy Irish jigs and smiling with gritted teeth."

He couldn't even look anyone in the eye, he just turned and flew (literally) out of the room.

Everyone, not including Misuki (who was laughing diabolically), looked at each other, as if to confirm that the event had actually happened and they were not daydreaming, then burst into laughter.

"Heh, heh, heh Kakarot's boy's a crossdresser," Vegeta laughed as he walked from the room, basically carrying his wife, who was still laughing hysterically.

"Misuki? What did you do?" Hisoka questioned after finally sobering from her laughter.

"Nothing," She said innocently.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get angry," Misuki said trying to soothe Hisoka, " I just told him that you were mad at him, ya know, so I could give some sympathy! And then…He said the magic words!"

"Magic words?" Trunks questioned.

"I'll do anything," Hisoka stated, "Why, would I be mad at Goten?"

"For going into the bathroom."

"Huh? Oh! I done forgot about that."

"That's the point. If only he hadn't said the magic words."

"Why shouldn't he say 'I'll do anything'?" Trunks asked.

"It just does something to her," Hisoka said, "She can be in the most happy oblivious mood and you say those words and she goes like instant psycho! Even I flee in terror!"

"What she did to Goten was pretty harsh though."

"Nah, He got off easy, she likes him."

"What's she do to someone she don't like?"

"You don't want to know," Misuki promised.

"O-kay! Note to self: Don't say the Magic Words," Trunks said.

"Misuki, You're _going_ to do something about Goten, _aren't_ you," Hisoka said phrasing it like a question, saying it like a command.

"Yep! Right now!" She said happily.

"You go have your talk with Goten," Hisoka said as Misuki walked out the door.

"Now, on the subject of talks," Trunks said eyeing Hisoka.

"Eeep!"

"_We_ still need to have _our_ little talk," Trunks said sitting down on the couch.

"No, thank you, I think I'll go…" Hisoka said trying to run from the room.

"Don't even try it. Come here." Trunks said crooking his finger at her, "And _that wasn't_ a request."

Hisoka sighed and walked till she was about five feet from him and stopped.

"Closer."

She once again came towards him, but stopped at about three feet.

"Closer."

This time she stopped when her feet were in between his.

"Do you always have to do things the hard way?" Trunks said reaching up and pulling he down next to him.

"Yeah, pretty much," Hisoka said staring at her lap and nodding her head, "I have issues with authority."

"I don't bite."

"Dang it," Hisoka said staring at her hands as she clenched and unclenched them.

"What was that?" Trunks said knowing full well what she said.

"Nuthin'."

"You're going to have to look at me," Trunks said tipping her chin up, "and you're going to have to talk to me."

"Okay, I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why are dentists so hypocritical? I mean they're all like 'don't poke your teeth with sharp, pointy, metal things' and what is the first thing they do? Poke your teeth with sharp, pointy, metal things."

"I don't know, but I had something else in mind."

**What's going through Hisoka's mind**

Scenario 1: Cloaked Vampire Trunks

"Buh wa hahahahaha! Come to me my little snack," Trunks says.

"Ohohohohoho! You silly little boy!" Hisoka says blushing, " Bite me here!"

Scenario 2: Business suit Trunks (Okay, so I have a suit fetish)

"Come here, my little secretary! We'll go… censored…and I'll…censored…and then you'll…censored…under the…censored." Trunks said.

"Ahhhhhhh…." Hisoka says running off kinda weirded out.

Scenario 3: Horror Movie

"Heh. Heh. There's no where for you to escape…I've got you now," Horror movie Trunks says pulling out a dagger.

"Um…er…eeek," Hisoka says _trying to_ sound afraid, "Can I give you a suggestion, use the 18 inch dagger not the 12," She said handing him her dagger.

"Ur…Okay, let's get on with this."

"Okay," She said collecting her breath, the screaming.

"Nice!" Horror movie Trunks said in a bad California accent.

Okay, now back to reality

"Why were you upset with me?" Trunks questioned.

Hisoka sighed and said, "Because, you're always yelling at me."

"I DON'T YELL AT YOU!"

"You're doing it now."

Oh!" Trunks laughed.

"Oh, is right," Hisoka laughed, "So, why don't we get down to what this is really all about?"

"What this is really all about?"

"Yeah! I've been ignoring things, signs for days, so I'm only going to ask you this once and only once. Do you _want me_? Not want me, but really want me for me?

"I," Trunks said a little confused, but after considering his actions as of late he said, "I…think…I do!"

"Really? You sound kind of confused about it."

"Just confused at myself for not realizing it, but _do you_ want me?" Trunks asked.

"Well, maybe I like ya!" Hisoka laughed hugging Trunks.

"Just maybe?"

"No, but right now we're not going to push the maybe. Right, Trunks-baby!"

"Not right now, but maybe later."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I wonder if things are going as well for Goten and Misuki," Hisoka asked leaning back into the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Goten screamed walking away from Misuki.

"I bet that's the first time you've said that to a girl," Misuki said chasing after him.

"I said leave me alone!"

"Sure, Mr. Womanizer! Just as soon as I've said what I have to."

"Maybe Trunks is right! Should have gone with a brunette. Why the hell are you so quiet? A minute ago you were screaming for a chance to say something. Well, spit it out," he said turning around and facing her.

"You piss me off! Did you know that? First your all like 'hey there hot mama' and now you don't like the way I look?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I am just angry because that was the most degrading thing I have ever had to do!"

"Well, I'm sorry! That is what I have been trying to say this whole time! I am sorry, truly sorry,"  
Misuki said emphasizing the last part.

"I'll forgive you just as soon as I can figure out why the hell you did it! Hisoka wasn't mad now was she?"

"No, but I did it because I was angry. Do you know why I was angry?"

"Hell, No!"

"I was angry because you are a womanizing rake!"

"What?"

"Let me spell this out for you! Before I went to talk to Hisoka before the drinking and Bulma sent me to the store to get something. Well, when I was in there I over heard some girls talking. About you! And Your girlfriend Yuki or Yumi or something. Well, I blew it off and then I drank because I just wanted to be near you and because it was there. But mainly just because it was there! Then the very next day you try and look at my best friend in the shower and then later say you like brunettes better! You stupid womanizing rake!"

"Hey! I broke up with Yuki…or was it Yumi…like a full two days before I even met you! And I didn't try to look at Hisoka, I just really had to pee! Yeah, next time I'll find a bush, now won't I! And I didn't say I liked brunettes better I just, out of anger, said that maybe I should join Trunks in his brunette fetish! Which I didn't mean, because I like your hair…and you."

"I'm sorry I made you dress up in pink and sing…"

"And Dance," He added.

"Yes and dance. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just kind of hard for me to trust men. Damn it! I'm sorry I have to go!" She said running to her room.

Goten started to walk away, but stopped and murmured something along the lines of 'damn it' and walked back to Misuki's door and flung it open and barged in.

"Can't you sniff learn how to knock," Misuki said still laying on her stomach width ways across the bed and looking in the floor.

"Nope. Now look at me."

"No. Go away sniff I don't want to talk to you, damn it, go away," She said trying to wipe away the tears she'd been desperately trying to hide.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Sit up and look at me," Goten said sitting down next to her legs on the bed.

"NO! Go Away!"

"I can see up your shorts," Goten smirked.

This statement caused Misuki to roll over and sit up quickly then say, "Oh…you…you…"

"You glutton for punishment," Goten substituted.

"Well, I would have said you J-" Misuki started.

"I know what you would have said," Goten smiled, "I want you to know that I am really sorry for losing my temper with you. It's just that you-you…let's not discuss it. I forgive you for…that thing. I really have to go, but first, do you have anything to say?"

Goten stood up and looked down at Misuki, who just kept staring holes in his chest.

"Okay. Just remember you chose to say nothing. Bye," Goten said and started to walk away.

He made it about five feet away from her then stopped. Goten turned and with panther-like grace stalked back over to Misuki, picked her up and kissed her thoroughly.

Later, after scraping Misuki's arms from around his neck, he said, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I don't even want to know the kind of berating I am going to receive from my mom, but I know I need to go see here."

Misuki didn't, no, couldn't say anything. She just stood there looking up at him and blinking and raising one eyebrow.

Goten walked down the hall and jus as he neared the stairs he hear Misuki call, "You know I'm still pissed don't you?"

"Yes, dear," he said mimicking daytime sitcoms.

"Good. You want me to show you how to have some fun?"

"This sounds evil. As long as I'm not on the receiving end, I'm good."

"Okay, so this is what I need you to do…" she then whispered something into his ear and then they said their good-byes.

Goten walked down the stairs and walked to the living room door and to Hisoka in as mean of a voice as he could manage, "You might want to go check on Misuki, I really pissed her off this time. Bye."

"Bye," Hisoka said as she ran past him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Whatcha doing M-chan?" Hisoka asked looking worried from the doorway.

"Drawing," Misuki said from the bed where she was laying on her stomach and kicking her feet back and forth in the air.

"Drawing _what_?" Hisoka asked leaning over Misuki's shoulder bemused at all the red paint.

"Goten." She stated casually.

"Abstract?" Hisoka asked ignoring the evidence that Misuki had been crying.

"It wasn't yesterday."

"Oh! So, I'm guessing under all this red paint is a good picture of Goten?"

"Yep."

"So, what is all this red?"

"Wine, because you know that it wouldn't be blood."

"Naturally."

"But if it were, which it's not, it would probably be from random torture devices such as _sporks_. But, you know, it is just a guess. Like that 'If you would have thought that if a man spit in a woman's glass and she drank it she would get pregnant, then you would have been about five."

"But, I did…Oh! Right! So if you, which you didn't, had of drawn a picture of Goten then tortured it with a spork and covered it in red paint, which you didn't do, then why did you do it?" Hisoka finished.

"If I had of done it. I probably would have done it because I was mad at him and myself for making me feel this way and for making me act like an idiot."

"Well, in that case I guess we'd best better go see Bulma!" Hisoka said smiling brightly.

"What?" Misuki asked kind of confused.

"Act now and ask questions later," Hisoka said pulling Misuki off towards the lab.

"What?"

"That was key for 'Shut up idiot, you're messing yourself up again'."

"How am I messing myself up?" Misuki asked defensively.

"You can't seem to comprehend the point of no questions can you? Oh, was it this hallway? Or was it that one?"

"It's this one," Misuki said pointing to the left. "Now, what are we going to the lab for?"

"No more questions. All I'll tell you is we need to borrow something form Bulma. Excellent timing there she is now. Hey, Bulma!"

"What? I don't have time to stop, I have to get something from my room. Here walk with me," Bulma said briskly walking down the hallway.

"Perfect! Bulma, can we ask you a favor?" Hisoka said still pulling the depressed Misuki along.

"Sure. Wait, what do you need? You're not going to ask something like, 'Can we borrow your husband?' are you?" Bulmaasked opening the door to her room. "Come in."

"Um…No, no this time…I was actually wondering if we, that is Misuki, can borrow a dress."

"Sure. What kind?"

"She needs a 'little black dress' for a certain recovery mission I'm sending her on."

"Recovery mission?"

"Yes, to recover Goten. _She_ set that whole 'pink' thing up, and now she needs to fix things."

"Oh! So that's why she needs a…hey…Just how old are you two again? You're kind of young for 'that' little black dress."

"Not 'that' kind of little black dress! She's not trying to seduce him. She is merely trying to make him _forget_ about being angry and _remember _why he used the Campbell's soup line."

"Oh! '_That'_ kind of little black dress," Bulma said pulling out a black halter dress that was embossed with tiny black beads around the neck and the bottom that started out heavily done, then faded out into the silky satinpart of the dress and around the middle.

"That's perfect," Hisoka said holding the dress up to the dazed Misuki.

"These go with it," Bulma said holding up a sheer scarf, a tiny purse, and a black pair of pumps, all of which were done in the same beadery.

"Oh! Those are great! Are you sure you don't mind us borrowing these?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Besides you keep my husband, my daughter and my son preoccupied. You know Vegeta hasn't broken one thing all week. Not one!" She cheered.

"Thank you. We'll just let you get back to what you were doing," Hisoka said dragging Misuki from the room, "Bye."

"Alright. Bye!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hisoka, I still don't see why I have to go see that…" Misuki said stepping out of the bathroom wearing the dress, but Hisoka had pulled her long blonde hair on top of her head in to a mass of curly tendrils. Hisoka had allowed pieces to fall down and frame Misuki's perfect face.

"That…wonderful man that subjugated himself to ridicule for the sake of being near you," Hisoka substituted trying to even out the little bit of gold eye-shadow she had used on Misuki that brought out the gold flecks in her eyes.

"I would have said Egotistical, frigid, womanizing, lunatic rake, but that works, too."

"I knew what you would have said!" Hisoka said as they rounded the corner and Misuki's eyes met those of Goten who had been saying something to Trunks about a 'Damn monkey suit'.

According to Trunks, it was a miracle Goten was wearing the thing, hell on the topic of miracles another was the fact that Goten was even here to start with. In fact, the whole date had only taken place on the account of many favors being cashed in by Trunks and Hisoka alike.

"Oh my," Misuki whispered at the sight of the exquisitely tailored Goten, who was wearing a dark black suit and tie that made a stark contrast against the snowy white of the button up shirt.

Goten didn't say much of anything, but more of stood there wide-eyed and gaping like an idiot. When Hisoka had escorted Misuki to the bottom, Goten collected her and _tried_ to escort her outside. In other words they would walk a couple of steps, then he would stop and stare at her then shake his head and continue.

After they left Trunks asked Hisoka, "Do you think it will work?"

Hisoka laughed softly and said, "Heh. It's already working."

"Did you see the way he looked at her? I am serious! I could feel his temperature rise just standing next to him. Kind of makes me worry for Misuki. And what is this about you just fixing her up a little. Sheesh, were you trying to kill him?" Trunks said looking into Hisoka's eyes.

"Yes, I saw the way he looked at her. That was a good sign and don't worry about Misuki, believe me she can take care of herself. And I wasn't trying to kill Goten…Well, not too much."

"Not too much? Oh, I know why _I_ helped them out, but why did you do it?"

"I did it all so the I could have," Hisoka said as she moved closer to Trunks, "…Vegeta all to myself!"

"What!" Trunks asked astonished.

"Just kidding! Besides when are you going to learn that my favorite is…Goku!" She said walking from the room.

"What," a dumbstruck Trunks mumbled sitting down on the couch, still staring at the vacant door.

"Sorry." Hisoka said popping her head in before walking back into the room to say, "I had to agree to say that."

"Oh," Trunks said grinning devilishly.

"Yes," Hisoka said suddenly out of breath, "but I don't like that evil glint in your eye."

"Oh, it's nothing I just had to agree to do this," he said pulling her close.

"What?" she said nervously.

"Oh, just this," Trunks said giving her a wet-willy then running away.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hisoka screamed over the sound of Trunks' laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hey, we're going to have to have to talk sometime," Misuki said to the impending silence," and Hisoka went to a lot of trouble, cashed a bunch of favors. Some dating back to the first day we met when I had to borrow a pencil."

"I know," Goten sighed before saying, "Trunks cashed in quite a few favors too."

"What did he say?"

"He started out using more recent ones, but by the time it was over he'd cashed in favors from when we first met," Goten laughed.

"But you were babies."

"I know. Evidently, when I was a baby I got tired of crying and asked Trunks to scream for me."

"Bullshit!"

"I know. I figured if he was desperate enough to use total bullshit, I'd comply."

"So that's how he got you?"

"No, he didn't give me a chance. He went straight for the kill."

"What did he do?"

"Just went with the ultimate of all favors. The time I broke one of Vegeta's training devices, and Trunks took the blame. It wasn't pretty. The Vegeta you see today isn't the Vegeta back then."

"_You've_ not seen the scary Vegeta."

"How would you know?"

"Because, I saw it on the television. It was in the episodes before Bulma got with him."

"What do you mean? What was he like?"

"I really shouldn't say anything. You might say something to Trunks who would in turn question Vegeta. Vegeta might then return to anger from suppressed emotions and buried memories."

"I won't tell. I promise! Was he like 'skinny Majin Buu' evil?" Misuki flipped the loose, flowing strands away and looked casually into Goten's eyes.

"No, he was worse, but not as bad as Frieza. I'm sure your dad and brother told you about that fight. Anyway, Vegeta _killed_ his partner Nappa because he couldn't beat Goku! _And_, even before that, he burned cities, blew up planets, tortured people in the range of billions, and worst of all…"

"What could be worse!" Goten was shocked and hanging on Misuki's every word.

"…worst of all…he…he…when…when he went to a restaurant…the waitress gave him too much money and…and he didn't give it back!"

Goten's eyebrows snapped together, and his mouth hung slightly open. He stared at Misuki with a look that could only be described as a combination of horror and bewilderment. "You have **GOT** to be kidding me."

"Yep. About the waitress thing I mean. The first part was true though. Totally true! Look at the road."

"Uh. _O_-kay," Goten said glancing from her back to the road. "Anyway, can you tell me what this is all about?"

"Well, besides the fact that we totally got Trunks to pay for us to go out to dinner, and the fact that you look _really_ hot in _that_ suit, I sent Hisoka on a little _mission_," she said emphasizing the last word.

"What _kind_ of mission?" Goten asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm just starting a little collection," Misuki said nonchalantly.

"What _kind_ of collection?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just an apparel collection."

"Just _who's _apparel are you collecting?"

"Vegeta's, Goku's, yours, and Trunks'," she said mildly. "Though we already have numerous articles of clothing from both you and Trunks."

"Howdo youhave our clothes?" he asked pulling into a parking lot of some fancy restaurant.

"Well, we have Trunks' shirts," she answered eyeballing the restaurant as if it were demonic, "and you can't tell me that you didn't notice any of your clothes missing when you got dressed the morning after our little party."

"Huh? Oh! I get it! You have my…" Goten spoke right before his stomach growled.

"Under shirt? Can I ask you something? Is there anywhere around here where we can get a decent burger? I'm starving."

"What? Don't you wanna go to-Ma…Mon…ah hell! Whatever that sign says?"

"Not particularly. I'm hungry, and I don't mean for those foreign foods they serve at 'Monsieur De Ville's Café.'"

"Are you sure you're a woman?"

"The last time I looked I still was. That wasn't nice! Just because I'd rather have a burger and fries as opposed to someexpensive plate with a name I can't even pronounce, doesn't mean anything!"

"I wasn't saying it was bad! Honest! I was just making sure that you weren't some kind of goddess taken form from my thoughts. I swear, the last chick I went out with all she wanted was this foreign crap. Hell, with not being able to pronounce the name I didn't know what was in it. Then, like thirty minutes later, I would drop by and grab a burger because I'd be starving. Then, she would call me a barbarian. And to think _she wonders_ why I broke up with her!" Goten exclaimed pulling out of the parking lot while shaking his head.

"You know, it's presumptuous little bitches like her that give us bad names!"

"Hey, I know this place that has the best burgers, but it does carry some unsavory characters. If you don't want to go, we don't-"

"A few grunts aren't enough to keep me away from a good hamburger. Come on, I'm hungry. Pick up the pace a little." Misuki busted into laughter.

"What?" Goten asked glancing at her.

"I was just laughing at the fact that I have picked up a few habits from Miss 'I was only doing 80 in a 35, officer' Hisoka."

"80? In a 35?"

"Yeah! And she wonders why she doesn't have a license. Nah, I'm just kidding. She _knows_ why she doesn't have a license. She says she has issues, well needs…no _a need_. A need for speed that is!" Misuki laughed.

"Has she always been that way?"

"Yep! Well, as far as I can tell from what her mom told me. And what her mom told me was that even when she was a child and couldn't drive she was like 'Put the petal to the metal, Daddy!' Her mom says maybe she shouldn't have watched so much Nascar when she was pregnant."

"Okay! Note to self: Don't let Hisoka drive my car," Goten grinned.

"Actually, she is probably a better driver than you. She handles cars well at extreme speeds, but then again, so do I." Misuki smirked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I just can't believe they went to so much trouble to get us out on a date."

"It's almost _too_ good. I wonder what their ulterior motives are?" Misuki asked eyeing Goten with mild skepticism.

"Heh, we know what Trunks' motives were, but what bout Hisoka?" he smirked.

"Trunks' motives? What are Trunks' motives?" Misuki asked innocently.

"Well, you know, um, he's whisper…and she's whisper so whisper…and of course he wants to…um…what did you say Hisoka's motives were?"

"What did you…? Oh! He wants to…kink-y-y-y! Uh! Anyway! It's no use trying to second guess Hisoka. We could be here all night and still not get it!"

"Ahh, here we are," Goten said pulling into a parking lot crammed full of motorcycles.

"The…Naughty…Dawg."

"Yep. Like I said earlier it has unsavory characters, but the best burgers you'll ever eat."

"If a Son is saying that, then it's got to be good." Misuki said as Goten got out and came around to open her door.

"Your cuisine awaits milady." He spoke in a fake British accent as he winked at her.

"Hot diggity damn. One of them fancy-shmancy restaurants." Misuki spoke with a forced, thick southern drawl. Goten chuckled as he led Misuki into the bar. While they walked through the bar an uneasy feeling prickled the back of Goten's neck as he noticed the amount of gazes collected upon them. He led Misuki to a corner booth, facing the doors and glanced around as they seated themselves.

"You know, I'm starting to think this wasn't the brightest idea I ever had," he said looking at Misuki.

"Just don't look at them, I mean, are _you _gonna let a couple of grunts get in the way of a good burger? I'm not."

"Okay. Just take your own advice and don't look at anyone, because as soon as you do, there will be a fight."

"Wha-"

"Yo, Goten. 'Sup? I was surprised. Ya don't bring a girlie in here often. Kinda threw me and Shooter," said a shaggy haired man in his late twenties.

"Hey, Shiro. Thought I'd show her one of the finest establishments in the world. Misuki-Shiro, Shiro-Misuki." Goten said winking at Misuki sending her the innuendo that it was okay to look at Shiro.

"Nice ta meet cha, ma'am," Shiro said extending a tattooed arm to Misuki.

"Nice to meet you too, Shiro," Misuki said turning her full gaze on him.

"Whoa…I mean, Goten, you've really done it this time. Which I'm not sure is a good thing," Shiro said turning his gaze to bunch of unscrupulous looking fellows. "The natives are restless."

"I noticed," Goten said never glancing away from Shiro.

"Just watch yourselves. Now, what can I get you to eat?"

"A hamburger with everything on it except onions and French fries," Goten said before looking at Misuki. "What do you want?"

"I want a hamburger with cheese, ketchup, mustard, and pickles. French fries also."

"Aight, be right back," Shiro said leaving and returning a few minutes later with their food. "Here ya go." Goten handed Shiro money in an amount unknown to Misuki. "But, this is…"

"Think of it as a gift from Trunks," Goten chuckled.

"Oh!" Shiro laughed.

"Misuki, you won't tell Trunks…" Goten said as he turned to Misuki who had taken a rather large bite of her burger and was chewing fast and trying to swallow to answer the question.

"Won't tell Trunks what?" she asked after finally swallowing.

"Oh! Just about...the bodies I buried in his backyard." He remembered that Misuki didn't know the amount of money he had given Shiro because they didn't use zeni where she was from.

"Oh, um, Goten," Misuki said looking in front of her to the ugly mugs of the approaching band of bikers.

"Relax. It was a joke. I was really talking about the money Trunks gave us that I gave Shiro."

"No. They're coming over here." One of the four bikers walked over to Misuki and placed his hand on the back of her seat, while another one walked up to Goten.

"Your gal's awful dolled up to be in a shit hole like this," the one with the flaming red hair said to Goten.

Another one in the back looked at Misuki and said, "Why don't cha come with us. We'll treat ya real real nice."

"How about you get your ugly mug out of my face before I punch it?" Misuki retorted.

"Come on darlin'. I'll make you feel real good," he said as he reached over, grabbed Misuki's burger, and started chowing down.

"That's enough!" Goten screamed. Before Goten reached his feet, Misuki was up and upper cut old red-head in the stomach, decked the one who had his hand on the back of her seat and looking down her dress, smashing his noseto make the satisfying noise of breaking cartilage, and threw the one who had been eating her burger onto his faceand planted her foot in his groin. Goten recovered in time to k.o. the fourth biker by means of a nut punch that lifted the asshole up two feet before he could assault Misuki. She dusted her hands off and looked at Goten, who stared back for a minute before asking, "What happened?"

"No one," Misuki said emphatically, "I repeat: no one touches my hamburger!" Goten and Misuki exited on the increasing bewildered looks from the occupants of "The Naughty Dawg."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Misuki opened the door to her bedroom smiling something fierce. She walked into the pitch black room and her eyes automatically fixated themselves on the shadow sitting in the dark. "Just where have you been all night, little missy?" Hisoka said checking her watch. "Why, by my count it is nearly a quarter 'til eleven!"

"Geeze, first Vegeta and now you! Who do you people think you are? My parents?" Misuki laughed.

"Vegeta got to you first?" Hisoka pouted. "No fair! That cheater!"

"Got to me first? Were you having a competition?"

"No…well, not as far as Vegeta knew," Hisoka smirked. "Anyway, on to more important issues!"

"Huh?" Misuki said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes! More important issues." Hisoka stood next to Misuki, leaned close, and looked at her from the sides of her eyes. "Now, tell me. Just what did you do this evening?"

"Well, we…" Misuki started as Hisoka interrupted."

Skip that! Now, did you get any smoochie-smoochie from Goten?"

"Well, when we…"

"Spare me the graphic details! How many times?"

"Well, once earlier and once before I came inside."

"Hmph," Hisoka sighed as she plopped on her bottom and went back to painting her toenails. "I knew it."

"Who rained on your parade?" Misuki noticed her sudden mood swing. "And besides, why are you painting your toenails…while using Trunks' shirt as a night gown…in my room…at 10:45!"

"Oh, leave me be, you smoochie-smoochie princess!"

"But, this is my room!"

"Geeze, a couple of days with Vegeta and you think you own the whole world!" Hisoka said as she stood up and put the lid on the nail polish. "Oh, and what you wanted is on your bed."

"You actually got it?"

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?" Hisoka spoke curiously like Vegeta.

"I…I didn't think it could be done!" Misuki exclaimed picking up a shirt of spandexy goodness.

"Of course it could be done! You don't think that I didn't pick anything up from my brothers? Geeze, I can pick locks and lie my way out of situations with the best of them. Well, I'll just leave you with Vegeta's shirt…"

"His favorite training shirt," Misuki growled peering wickedly at the shirt in her hands.

"Yes, his favorite training shirt. Well, there is something I have to do. Bye," Hisoka said walking towards the door.

"Okay, bye…wait, you're just gonna run around like that?" Misuki questioned meaning Hisoka was wearing Trunks' shirt as a night gown.

"No, I'm gonna walk around nude. It's a bit drafty, but hey, I was born that way! Not! Of course

I'm gonna go put on clothes! Bye."

"Bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Capsule Corps. was in for many, great upsets, though, Vegeta would receive the worst of the attacks. "Damn it, woman! I know you have it! What the hell did you do with it! I know that you have it! Give it to me right now!" Vegeta bellowed walking into the kitchen.

"Now, dear, it's not nice to talk that way at breakfast," Bulma said smiling brightly all the while holding a skillet of scrambled eggs.

"What?" Vegeta asked bemused.

"Oh, darling, you are the cutest! Come over here and have a seat. I fixed you breakfast," Bulma smiled as she put the eggs on a plate and brought them to the table.

"Why are you being so nice?" Vegeta asked skeptically. "Did you poison it?"

"Of course not," Bulma hissed as she smiled through gritted teeth. "Eat the food."

"What's that damned frilly thing? And what the hell's wrong with your eye? It keeps twitching! Are you sick?" Vegeta said as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"No, darling, I am not sick, and this 'damned frilly thing' is an apron." Bulma growled viscously. "I am, however, trying to b more motherly and more like a wife."

Vegeta looked long and hard at Bulma before saying, "Why? Are you entering some kind of lying competition?"

"Why you…" she growled.

Just then, Misuki stuck her head through the door way and asked, "Have you seen Hisoka?"

"No, sure haven't, sweetie," Bulma said once again smiling brightly.

"Oooo-kay," Misuki said before continuing down the hall.

"You _are_ entering a lying contest," Vegeta laughed.

"#3--!"

"Now, dear, it's not nice to talk that way at breakfast."

"You no good, rotten, doughnut eating son of a…" Bulma muttered as she walked from the room on the sound of Vegeta's laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you're supposed to think happy thoughts right?" Trunks asked Hisoka. "You have to fly."

"I _am_ thinking happy thoughts," Hisoka growled sitting Indian style in front of Trunks, who was also sitting Indian style.

"Really? Then why are you frowning?"

"Because, I'm thinking happy thoughts, but something else keeps popping into my mind." She murmured while turning her full gaze on him.

"What?" Trunks questioned wondering how it was that she did what she did to him simply by looking at him.

"I don't wanna tell you."

"Well, you said, 'I don't wanna tell you,' not, 'It doesn't concern you,' so I'm guessing it has something to do with me," Trunks said leaning closer.

"That would be correct, sir," Hisoka breathed.

"Good," he said winking then leaning closer.

"Hey, Trunks? You in there? Have ya seen Hisoka? I've been looking for her," Misuki asked tapping on the door.

"Yeah," Trunks sighed, "she's in here. Come on in."

"Oh," Misuki said opening the door, "sorry."

"What ever have you to be sorry for?" Hisoka glared. "What is it you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where my right boot is?"

"Why would _she_ know where _your_ right boot is?" Trunks hissed impatiently.

"It's under your bed." Hisoka informed.

"But, I looked under there," Misuki protested.

"It's towards the headboard covered up by part of your comforter and hidden by your night stand."

"Oh, okay. Bye."

"Bye," Hisoka said as Misuki left.

"Anyway, where were we?" Trunks refocused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, down stairs Vegeta sat at the table mentally engaging himself in a stare off with the food Bulma cooked. "Well, it hasn't moved. That's got to be a good sign, and it's not funny colored, nor does it smell strange. Must be alright," Vegeta said to himself as he picked up a bite of the food.

"Hiya, Vegeta!" Goku shouted loudly as he climbed through the window.

"Dear Lord, it…!" Vegeta screamed flinging the fork down right before he noticed Goku. "Where the hell did you come from!"

"Vegeta," Goku sighed, "I thought we'd already been through this. When a man and a woman love each other and are married they give each other a special kind of hug…"

"Damn it, Kakarot! I didn't mean specifically!"

"Oh, then it's my turn! I have a question!"

"No."

"Please, Vegeta!"

"No."

"Okay, then. Why are your underwear flying on the flag pole?"

"Kakarot, I said no!…what about my underwear?"

"I was just wondering why it was hanging on the flag pole?"

"Hisoka! Misuki! Get your asses down here right now!" Vegeta bellowed loudly, making the windows shake and birds fly out of neighboring trees.

"What, Vegeta, what?" Misuki asked hopping into the kitchen while putting on her other boot.

"What do you mean, 'What'? You know what I'm talking about! don't play stupid with me!"

"Whoa, easy, Vegeta!" Goku coaxed in a pitiful attempt to calm Vegeta's tirade.

"'Whoa, easy, Vegeta,' is right. At his age he's liable to have a heart attack," Hisoka laughed.

"Why, you…I'm gonna…" Vegeta growled.

"Soooooo, Veggie-hunny," Hisoka said as she winked at him, "to what do I owe the pleasure of being so properly called here?"

"Damn it, Hisoka," Vegeta snarled trying to regain control.

"Contrary to popular belief, Vegeta, 'damn it' is _not_ part of my name."

"You know why I'm angry, but just for the sheer hell of it, let's go show everyone else. Lord knows most of the world knows it by now," he hissed as he walked over to Hisoka and Misuki, put hands on their backs, and fairly pushed them out of the kitchen, into the hall, and outside to the flag pole. "That," he scoffed jabbing his finger in the air several times causing Misuki to twitch, "is why I'm so pissed!"

"Then why don't you just invest in making or purchasing a laundry dryer?"

"Why would I need to…oh _hell_ no! this is _not_ where we hang our clothes! And _we_ most certainly _did not_ hang them there! You did!" Vegeta bellowed jabbing his finger at them causing Misuki to jump and Hisoka to glance around mildly confused.

"Who did?" Misuki asked glancing around then looking back at the flag pole where the six pair of underwear flapped in the wind. The pair closest to the bottom had shamrocks on it and said, ' the luck of the Irish.' The next pair up were black and the pair after that had hearts on them and said something about a 'love machine'. The fourth pair had huge stars on each butt cheek and said, 'Superstar'. The fifth pair were a little more complicated. They had huge amounts of writing and pictures. Many phrases could be made out on the boxers some including such things as, 'Chick Magnet' with a picture of a baby chicken stuck to a magnet, 'Honey-buns', and 'Foxy Grandpa'.

"Who did it? Who did it! I already told you to not play dumb with me!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Actually, you said, 'Don't play stupid with me' and all I have to say about the very last pair of underwear is…wow…just wow," Goku said as they all laid their eyes on the horror at the top of the flag pole.

"A thong!" Misuki screamed.

"A leopard skin thong!" Hisoka yelled.

"A leopard skin **_MAN _**thong!" Trunks said somewhere in between a scream and a yell.

"A thong?" Vegeta said perplexed as he glanced from person to person and laid his eyes on the flag pole for the first time that day. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Womplers! Take me to Womplers! Only watching a pig being slaughtered is going to drive this image out of my mind!" Misuki screamed.

Trunks didn't say anything, but just glanced around and picked up a jagged rock and tried to gouge it in his eye just before Hisoka stopped him.

"Give me," Misuki said trying to pry the rock from Trunks, "that…rock!"

"Why? Just let me kill myself!"

"Why…should you…have the liberty…of killing yourself…before I get…to kill myself?" Misuki yelled just before biting his arm.

"EVERYBODY STOP RIGHT NOW!" Goku screamed in an authoritive tone. Everybody stopped bickering and turned their heads in Goku's direction.

"What! What! Can't you see I'm trying to bore this image from my mind…permanently!" Misuki said waving the rock in Goku's direction.

"It's gonna rain," Goku said cheerfully while walking towards Capsule Corps.

Vegeta, who had finally tore his eyes from the flag pole and stopped screaming looked at Goku and said, "Kakarot, you idiot! The sun's shining! It's not gonna…" Vegeta scoffed just before it started pouring down. All of the participating members ran into the house with the exception of Vegeta who was trying to remove his boxers from the flag pole and was screaming, in between curse words, something about his lucky underwear. Although they tried, no one, save Goku, got into the house in a state anything less than soaked.

"Man, were all wet! What are we going to do?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know, and I'm cold!" Misuki said. "We don't have anything to change into!"

"Misuki, I'll go get you two some clothes. You," Trunks said grabbing Hisoka's arm, "come with me."

"Uh…o…kay," Hisoka managed to get out as she was jerked up the stairs.

"Come in here." Trunks opened the door and pulled Hisoka after him.

"Do I have a choice," Hisoka laughed.

"Oh," he said glancing to her arm, but still not letting go.

"What do you want?" Hisoka inquired smiling.

"Did you do that? Put my dad's underwear up there?"

"You brought me up here when I am cold and soaked through to the skin…" Hisoka growled

"I noticed," Trunks smirked.

"You did all that…TO DISCUSS YOUR FATHER?" Hisoka screamed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well…" Trunks started. Hisoka turned on her heel murmuring something about a 'damned smoochie-smoochie princess'. "Is this what you were looking for?" Trunks asked as he grabbed her arm and spun her around then leaned in for the kiss.

A few seconds later, after blinking a couple of times, Hisoka laughed. "You…"Giggles uncontrollably…missed."

Trunks blushed scarlet as he stuttered out an answer, "I…well…I…and you're…and I'm…I'm used to…well… kissing much shorter girls."

"So you missed! And instead hit my neck?" Hisoka giggled before slapping her forehead and saying, "Well, Hisoka ol' girl, it was what ya asked for!"

"You know, I did miss. So, ya know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think we should practice," Trunks said gathering her in his arms, "right now." Hisoka giggled some more, but only just before Trunks silenced it with a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vegeta, you dumb-ass! Haven't you got enough sense to get out of the rain?" Bulma screamed out the back door.

"Woman, just leave me alone, damn it! I _need_ to train." Vegeta growled.

"Why the hell do you _need_ to train, huh?"

"So I don't kill _those girls_," he hissed. "They did it! I know they did it! I knew something was up this morning when I couldn't find my lucky boxers!"

"Vegeta, you get your ass in this house right now before I kill you!"

"Why?"

"because, you'll catch pneumonia training out here in the rain!"

"Will not! And besides, what happened to your motherly act? Give up on trying to fool the relatives at the family reunion?"

"Oh, you!" Bulma stormed back inside. Meanwhile, upstairs in Trunks' room, Hisoka broke away and looked at Trunks with a concerned expression.

"Shouldn't we take Goten and Misuki some clothes?" she reminded. Trunks cocked his head in thought.

He stroked his chin once before responding, "Nah!" He pulled Hisoka tight as he bent down and kissed her ear.

"You missed again," Hisoka laughed.

"Actually, I hit right where I was aiming this time," he whispered as he bit her earlobe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm freezing my proverbial balls off! Did they get eaten!" Misuki griped.

"If I know Trunks at times, then you _might_ be able to say that," Goten commented.

"Great. We're down here with hypothermia while those two took a trip to one of Mr. Horny Toad's wild rides." Goten cackled as he wrapped his dripping arms around Misuki and laid his head on her upper back.

"I have an idea! How bout we just wrap up in a big blanket and sit on the floor 'til we dry?"

"Okay, but you'd better keep your pants zipped and your hands right where they're at."

"But, you said you were suffering from hypothermia. Technically we should strip naked, curl under the blanket together, and share body heat." Goten winked as a smirk played on his lips.

"No thanks. I'd rather find _other _ways to warm myself." Misuki turned her head to Goten's neck and kissed him right below his jaw line.


End file.
